Lady Elizabeth And Henry VIII
by ink289
Summary: Lady Elizabeth loves King Henry VIII and he loves her back, but Lady Elizabeth doesn't know if she can become Queen of England. Along with, she doesn't want to be just a mistress for the king. She wants to be his wife without it being a secret from the English Kingdom. Does one of Lady Elizabeth childhood friends try to stop her from being with King Henry VIII?
1. Introduction

Lady Elizabeth and Henry VIII

I hear the whispers about me. Every one wonders where I come from. People ask me questions, but I just nod and do what I am asked; for I am the youngest girl at court. Working for King Henry VIII and his wife is just fine. Even their majesty asks me questions and I only nod. I fear that I shall die very young.

As I do my chores, I also notice many men look at me. I am admired by many, but I do not want any of those men. For I believe I shall not get any one that is decent.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Who is that girl? She is very young." A man asked.

"Charles, that's Lady Elizabeth. No one knows where she came from. As well, she will not speak. She nods and that is it." The other man nodded.

"Edward, you know more than most about her.' Charles laughed.

I looked up at Lord Charles. I knew that I was being whispered about. When I came to court, I took an oath to serve King Henry and not to be whispered about. I do my chores; I only wish to know why I am talked about.

As Lord Edward and Lord Charles still talk, I had no reason to stay there any longer. I had all my chores done for the queen. I do not like her that well. Queen Ann is a devil in a dress. She gets angry at me because I refuse to answer her. For being the youngest lady in waiting, I have learned my place rather quickly.

Once I got back to my room, I was called upon by the Lord Moore. So I went swiftly to see what he wanted. When I got to see him, he was sitting down. I knew that I was in trouble. He was angry.

"Lady Elizabeth, I heard that you have not responded to any one at court. You are just a lady in waiting. Those that are higher than you have the right to ask you to do things. You shall answer back to the people that ask things of you; especially if it shall be the Queen who ask you. Do you understand?" Moore stood up at his desk.

I nodded. Lord Moore said that I could leave. I shall not answer any one. There is no point in answering. Starting back to my room, I decided to go to the garden. The garden is the only place that I am able to be alone.

I started to walk around in the garden. When I stopped, a little dog ran up to me. The dog wagged its tail for it must have been excited. I bent down and pet it. The dog started to lick my face. I smiled when it started to lick me. After about a minute I started to laugh like a child again. I heard a voice calling the name of the dog. When I looked up, it was Queen Ann and King Henry.

I stood up and curtsied. Queen Ann came and got her dog. She looked at me with anger in her eyes. That is when the devil in the dress started to talk to me.

"Why are you touching my dog? Do you not have any other chores that you have to do?" Queen Ann asked.

I shook my head no. She moved back by the King. She whispered something in the King's ear and left. The King came in front of me. I looked at him with fear, for I had a feeling that I would get yelled for not answering.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are the youngest girl at court. How old are you?" King Henry asked.

I had nothing to say to him. I never have anything to say to the King when ask me a question. I believe that he knows that I will not answer, but he continues to talk.

"I see that you have a fondness for dogs. Before I leave, you have a wonderful smile and I will have someone sent for you to come to my room." King Henry walked away.

I looked at him as he walked away. I couldn't help to only smile a little. So I started to go back to my room. After about an hour of being in there, someone came and got me. I started to go to the King's room. Once I was able to go in there, I stood waiting in the corner. I didn't want to get yelled at for looking around.

As I looked out the window I was by, my name was called. I looked over and saw that it was the king. I curtsied to him. He came in front of me and told me that I could stop. He sat down at the table that was in the middle of the room.

"You can sit if you like my lady. I would not want you to think that you are not welcome to sit with me at my table.' King Henry offered me a seat.

I sat down on his left. I looked over at him and then at the table. I was still thinking about what the king had said to me earlier.

"Lady Elizabeth, will you not answer me?" King Henry smiled.

I shook my head; so the king started to talk some more.

"My lady, you are not like most of the ladies in waiting here. You do everything you are told and not say a word. No one knows where you have come from and you will not say your age. I guess that you are not much older than 15." King Henry got up and got a drink.

I watched him do so. He offered me some, but I thought it would be wrong and shook my head. I wanted to say something to him, but I just stayed quiet. I think that was the first time I ever wanted to say something, but I had to mainly force myself. As I still listen to the king talk, he said something that really got my attention.

"I want you to stay close by the queen. You will work under her. There is nothing more to say to you. I have some things to take care of, so go." King Henry got up and left.

I left the room in a hurry. I was heading back to my room, when I heard my name was called. I turned around and saw it was the queen. I curtsied to her, than I stood up. That is when she started to talk. I thought how dreadful she sounded to me.

"Lady Elizabeth, I hear from the King that you will be under my command now. I expect you to show me the most respect you can give. I shall not deal with anything wrong in my presence." Queen Ann looked at me.

The only thing I did was listened. I didn't want to say anything. Queen Ann is nothing more than trouble for the King and this realm. I feel sympathy for these people. Once I started to listen to the queen again, she grew angry.

"Did you not hear a word that I have said to you?" Queen Ann started to turn red.

I shook my head. I have been taught to be honest and I was. I knew that she did not like that answer, which is when she really started to yell.

"You are nothing more than a servant here. You will respond when you are asked a question. While you are under my command, I shall teach you how to be respectful to the noble and the royal." Queen Ann glared even more.

I only nodded. That is the only thing I could do. I keep putting my life at risk when I do not answer. Even though I keep doing it, I find it amusing when the queen gets mad. She turns into a child not being able to get their way.

"Lady Elizabeth, in the morning you shall report to my chambers at once. That is when I will give you what you need to do for me. Until then, stay out of my way. I do not want to see you for the rest of the evening. Do you understand me?" Queen Ann calmed down.

Once again, I just nod. She once again got mad, but instead of talking she just went away. I was relieved when she went away, even though I will have to listen to her. For the remaining time that I have, I went out to the garden. This was my favorite spot to go to.

Before I went, I went back to my room and grabbed me a book. Then I set out to the garden. Being out in the garden before nightfall was really nice. I was the only one. It was very peaceful. I am glad to have another moment of peace in my life again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the sky went dark, I went back inside. Nothing to really do after I have eaten, I went to bed. In the morning, I had to say prayers and then go to Queen Ann. After I have arrived, I was led in. She was sitting in her chair by the fire place. I curtsied to her and then stood in front of her.

She placed down her cup and got up. She stood in front of me and started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, I see that you know how to follow instructions. What chores does the normally tell you to do?" Queen Ann laughed.

I look at her and nod. I was always told what to do by the head lady. I know that it will soon change in the next few minutes.

"I want an answer. You shall show me the respect that I deserve as the Queen of England. I will not have a servant be disobedient to her master. I want you to answer me." Queen Ann grew angry.

I shook my head. I had nothing to say. I know that she is the Queen of England, but I only nod in response to her.

"You are nothing more than a servant here. I can have you remove out of this court and make sure that you will never be able to have a decent life." Queen Ann started to threaten.

Once again, I look at her and nod. I already know that she can get rid of me, by telling the king. Then Queen Ann came close to me, I looked into her eyes and saw nothing more than hatred toward the world.

"You will respond to me when I ask you a question." Queen Ann raised her arm.

Before I knew it, I was slapped across my face. I fell to the floor. The queen looked at me and then went back to her seat. The other ladies-in-waiting tried to help me up, but the queen told them to get back to what they were doing.

"If you are able to show no respect, then you are able to get up. If you are not able to get up, I will have you removed from this court." Queen Ann smiled.

I got up as she finished talking. I looked over at her, as I fixed my dress. Queen Ann saw I was okay and got even angrier. She told me to leave her sight.

Since that I had more time today, I went out to the garden. I saw the dog that the queen had. He ran up to me and started to lick me. I laughed like a child. I heard my name being called again.

"Lady Elizabeth." A man called my name.

I looked up and saw it was it was Mr. Cromwell. I stood up and curtsied. He came in front of me and started to speak.

"I heard from the queen that you would not answer her. I have already told you that you have to answer, when someone ask you a question." Mr. Cromwell started to speak to me.

I nodded. I still saw no reason to speak. He decided to stop trying to get me to talk. I believe that he thought that I would get punished for not responding.

Not much has happened since I had been slapped from Queen Ann. So a few weeks have gone by and that is when the king noticed. I was in his room, because I was asked to make his bed.

I was on the side of the bed that no one could see what has happened to my eye. When I got to the other side of the bed, the king came in. He saw me and then saw my eye. The king told me to stop and asked me to come toward him. I was a little anxious when he called me. I thought that I was doing his bed wrong and he was going to yell at me or the queen has told him what I did and he finally wanted to punish me for not talking.

I got in front of him and he looked at me for a moment. Then he started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, what has happened to your eye?" King Henry asked.

I looked down and then looked back him. I did not know if I should talk. He asked me what happened, and that was the first time I ever heard someone ask me about it. I just nod.

"Lady Elizabeth, what has happened to your eye?" King Henry asked me again.

This time I was not able to force myself from talking. I wanted to tell him what had happened to me. Before I was able to talk, he came closer to me and looked at me.

"I… I was slapped by the queen, my majesty." I spoke softly.

"My lady, you do not have to be afraid to tell me. Speak up so that I can hear you." King Henry moved back a little.

"My majesty, the queen slapped me, for I did not answer her when she had asked me a question." I spoke up.

He looked at me for another moment. Then he grabbed my hand and started to talk again.

"Lady Elizabeth, you shall answer only to me from now on. May I kiss your hand?" King Henry smiled.

I nodded and had nothing more to say. He kissed my hand and moved away. After that, he said that I could go. I went back to my room.

An hour has passed and I decided to go to the garden. When I got to the garden, I just wondered around. Then I saw the queen. She looked at me and called me over.

"Lady Elizabeth, I want you to go and get me something." Queen Ann laughed.

I looked at her and said nothing. The king said I will not have to answer to her again. So I just stood there and let her talk.

"I want you to get me it now. When I ask you a question then I want you to respond to me and show me the respect that I deserve as the Queen of England." Queen Ann grew mad again.

I shook my head and walked away. I had not time to listen to her any more. I hope that the king will not get mad at me for just walking away from her.

I went back to the palace. A guard came up to me and told me that the king wanted to see me. I followed the guard to where the king was at. The king was in the meeting chamber. The king saw that I had came in and told everyone to leave. I curtsied to him and then stood up.

King Henry sat down and offered me a seat. I sat down on his left side. That is when he started to talk.

"I saw what you did to the queen." King Henry looked at me.

I looked at him, not sure if I should answer him or not.

"Lady Elizabeth, you do not have to be afraid to talk. I am the only one here and will only hear you speak." King Henry nodded.

"I walked away from the queen. My majesty, you said that I did not have to listen to anyone else." I looked down.

"I know what I said to you, but you have to show respect to the queen. She is a queen and you are only a lady-in-waiting. So you have to listen to her for what she says to you." King Henry stood up.

I looked at him and I knew I was about to get yelled at now. I should have known that the king would have said that I still had to listen to the queen. I was hoping that I would not have to anymore. I see that I was wrong. Once the king started to talk again, I paid attention.

"You will not have to do what she says, but you have to listen to when she talks to you. I will tell the queen what you are going to do. Even if you are going to listen to me from now on, you will still show respect to the nobles and the royal here." King Henry came by my side.

King Henry gave me his hand so that he could help me up. I was not really sure if I should take it or get up on my own. He looked at me and I knew that I was suppose to take his hand. I took his hand and I got up. After I was up, I tried to take my hand away from him, but he would not let me go. I looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. Then he started to talk once again.

"Lady Elizabeth, may I kiss your hand?" King Henry looked at me.

I nodded. He kissed my hand and then left. I was wondering why the king kept kissing my hand. This was the second time that he has done this. I really did not ask questions here, but I had to for this time.

I know that the men will sleep with the women, but the king is married to the queen. I think he would try to be with her, so that he can get a son. I know not to ask the king why he kisses my hand. Honestly, I know not to ask any questions here, because asking questions will only lead a person down the path of death. So I decided to go back to my room.

When I got to my room, I saw a cloth sitting on my table. I opened it up and I saw that it was a necklace. A letter was underneath the cloth. I sat in a chair and started to read it.

_Lady Elizabeth,_

_ I want you to have this gift. You have deserved it more than anyone. Meet me in the garden at night fall. I want to see you then._

_King Henry_

I read the letter over and over again. I was confused on why the king wanted to see me. I took the necklace and placed it around my neck. I admired it in the mirror. I was growing very weary, so I went over my bed and fell asleep.

When I finally woke up, it was night. I went out to the garden quickly. I walked around the garden, looking for the king. I was not able to find him, so I started to head back, before I was able to even start walking I was grabbed. Once I was able to see who this person was, I saw that it was the king.

He placed me against the wall. I looked at him. I admired the way he looked. He was in a loose white shirt, with a heavy coat over him. His pants were normal wear for a king. I looked back at his face and he started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, I see the gift I sent you was in your chambers." King Henry looked at me.

"Yes my majesty." I nodded.

"How do you like the necklace?" King Henry moved away from me.

"It's very appealing. I should not have this. My majesty, you are to gracious." I explained.

King Henry moved a little closer. I looked at him. I was not sure what I should do. I stayed there.

"Lady Elizabeth, may I kiss you?" King Henry smiled.

"Yes." I nodded.

King Henry placed his arm around my waist and kissed me. I was thinking, what is the king doing? He is the King of England and he has a wife. I knew that this was wrong, but I could not stop. I did not want it to stop. I was happy that I kissed him, even though I knew what would happen if anyone found out about this.

The king moved away. I looked down and then back at him. I had nothing to say. I knew that I would not be able to say a word. Instead of me talking, the king started to talk.

"My lady, I wish to see you again. I just want to court you from now on. Not just as my lady-in-waiting, but as my mistress to." King Henry grabbed my hand.

I nodded. I knew that I would not be able to say anything else anymore. He kissed my hand and left. I went back to my room and lied on my bed. Just a few moments had passed and I fell asleep.

Once I woke up, it was morning. I said my prayers and went to eat with the other ladies. I was summoned to the king's chamber. I left my food and went to see why I was called. When I got in there, I curtsied to the king. He told me to sit down and have something to eat. I did what I was told.

"Do you have anything to say about what happened last night?" King Henry sat down.

"I do not your highness." I stopped eating.

"You do not surprise me with your answer." King Henry got up.

I looked at my food. I had no idea what to say. I started to question myself. Should I have kissed the highness last night? What will happen if the queen finds out? I am walking on a death road right now. I saw the king place his hand out for me to grab it. I looked at his hand for a moment and then I grabbed it.

He quickly pulled me out of the chair and right beside him. I was a little nervous. He came in front of me and started to speak to me.

"Tell me how old you are." King Henry looked into my eyes.

"I am only 16 your majesty. I am the youngest girl at court." I looked down.

"You are very young. Do you know my age?" King Henry lifted my chin up.

"You are immortal. So your age does not matter." I started to explain.

"I will be. Do you know my age?" King Henry smiled.

"You are not more then, 23 your majesty." I nodded.

The king laughed. I looked at him; I am guessing that I told a joke without knowing. The king looked over at me once again. He started to speak.

"You are a very cleaver child. You are right. Tell me about your family. Who do you live with? How does your family fit into my realm?" King Henry came closer again.

I stood there, looking at him. I never talked about my family. I had no reason to answer him.

"Why are you silent? Is your family a disgrace to this realm?" King Henry lost his smile.

"I never talk about my family. I am sorry your majesty. My family is one thing I can not talk about." I looked down.

"I want to know. I demand that you tell me at once!" King Henry started to get angry.

"I am sorry your majesty, but I will not say anything about my family. I have no reason to talk about them. Please understand…" I was stopped by King Henry with a kiss.

He brought me closer to him. He led me to his bed. I followed him. I knew what was about to happen. I was worried at this moment. He might not ask me and just expect me.

The king looked at me and started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you give me consent?" King Henry looked into my eyes.

I was scared to say anything. I knew that the king would want me to say yes, but I knew that is not what God wanted. I started to think yes, before I knew it I said no.

"I am sorry your majesty, but I can not share your bed with you. This is against God's will for me to do this. Please forgive me your highness." I curtsied.

"You do not want give up your virtue until you are a wife. I accept your answer. I will not say any more of it." King Henry nodded.

I stayed curtsied until he grabbed my hand and brought me up. He looked into my eyes again. He whispered something in my ear.

"Will you still allow me to kiss you?" King Henry moved away.

I nodded. I like the feel of his soft lips on mine. I feel as if I am accepted into heaven. He moved closer to me and kissed me. Then a knock came. He told me to go through the back door.

I quickly went out the door. I went back to my room. Before I could make it, I was called to the queen's chambers.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got to the queen's chamber, she was sitting on her favorite chair. I came in and curtsied. She told everyone to leave so that she and I could talk alone. I stood up and looked at her. She started to speak.

"I have heard that you have been with the king for the past few weeks." Queen Ann took a sip from her cup.

I looked at her. She wants me to say something, but I will not say anything to the devil in a dress. I will only respond to the king when he asks a question.

"Have you been with the king? I want an answer." Queen Ann grew angry.

Once again, I just stand there. I still refuse to say anything to her.

"You will answer me now. Lady Elizabeth, I can have you put to death." Queen Ann smiled.

I started to grow worried. To have the queen as an enemy, I am asking for death. I still will not answer her.

"Lady Elizabeth, tell me what you have done with the king! If you share is bed, I will have dead. I carry the son of the king. I will not let anyone else." Queen Ann rubbed her stomach.

I looked at her. I feel sympathy for that child. It will have a devil mother. The queen stood up and looked at me. I knew she started to get angry with me.

"Tell me what you have done. I want an answer." Queen Ann grew angrier.

"I have nothing to say." I spoke.

"What do you mean? Explain." Queen Ann was shocked.

"This realm will be better off without you. Your son will be a better ruler then you." I stared at the queen.

"How dare you speak me that way?" Queen Ann started to turn red.

"Your majesty, you asked me to speak. I say what I wanted to you. If you did not like it, I am sorry. You should be careful what you say to me. I may not be the Queen of England, but I say what I think. You may put me to death for what I have said, or even throw me in the tower, but I will take my punishment from you." I showed no feelings toward the queen.

"I will make sure that you are punished. How dare you speak to the queen like that?" Queen Ann sat back down.

"I will show respect to those that are higher than me, but you asked me and I told you. Your majesty may do what you want with me, but it was worth what I said. You only do the king because you do not love him, you just want the power and you wanted to make sure that you made your father happy. Another should take your place as the Queen of England." I explained.

"You want to be the Queen of England. That is the only reason. I have already guessed what you are trying to do, but I will not let you take that away from me. I love the king with all my heart, more than what you will ever have. As for my father, he is proud that I am able to have the king's son. I have more than what your father will ever be able to give you." Queen Ann laughed.

"I know how you really are your majesty. Not to show any disrespect, but the king will not be pleased with you. As the Queen of England, you are supposed to be loyal to the king, not to get the attention of many guys. As well, my father has nothing to do with this. My family is not important to me. I would be careful if I were you. To be the queen is an honor for any girl. So I give advice to make sure that you keep it, but stay loyal to the king." I started at the queen.

She started to get annoyed with me. She told me to leave the room. I started to head back to my room. When I got in there, I fell asleep. Once I woke, I was sick. I had a fever. I got out of bed. I went to the king's chamber to start my chores.

After a few moments of cleaning, the king came in. I made sure that he would not see me. My face was red and I was sweating. As the king came to his bed chamber, he saw that I was there. He called me over, but I would not come. He tried to see my face, but I would not allow him to. When he was able to see my face, he started to talk.

"Why are you out of bed? You are very ill." King Henry looked at me.

"I had chores to do. That is more important than rest. I will be well soon your majesty." I tried to smile.

"I heard what happened to you and the queen. You will show respect to my wife. You will be punished for it." King Henry started to speak again.

I knew that I was going to die. I should have known that the queen would tell him. So I started to listen to the king again.

"I understand your majesty." I nodded.

The king grabbed me and kissed me. When he moved back, I looked at him and smiled. He led me to his bed. I looked over at him. I knew that I want to be the wife of the king, but I knew that I would not be able to. This was better. I would at least be able to be with him at night; only if he should call me.

"Do you consent?" King Henry looked at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

The king pulled me down on the bed. He pulled on the laces of my corset. My corset was now loose. The king quickly placed me on the bed. Just a few moments have passed; I saw that I was without any clothes. I looked over at the king, he was without clothes to.

He started to kiss my neck slowly. He moved up to my lips and bit on them. I wrapped my arms around him and traced him. The king started to go move his hips slowly, and then he would go faster. I let out a small noise. He laughed loudly. Then turned me over and started to do the same thing, but only he went faster and faster. It was hard for me to catch my breath. He decided to move on the other side of the bed. I stayed there still. I started to think to myself.

_What have I done? I have lost my virtue to the king. What will happen to me if the queen finds out? Am I to be banished from court and never to be loved? I gave the one thing that I promised to keep until I found the I fell in love with. Did I fall in love with the king? That would be against the God's will. The king is with the queen. I have to banish those thoughts out of my head._

The king got on his side and looked at me. I turned my head to face him. He looked into my eyes and started to kiss me again. He brought me on top him. He then had me bounce me up and down on him. The kings started to make a noise. I believe that he enjoys this. So I started to go faster. He grabbed me and pulled me down. I was now scared. The king started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, I want you to continue. I want the best pleasure for us." King Henry laughed.

"Yes your majesty. I will do as you command." I nodded.

Once again, I started to bounce. Moments went by us. Then a knock was at the door. The queen asked for the king. Before the queen came in, he told me to hide and not make a sound. So I quickly hid behind a curtain. The king hid my clothing.

I saw the king get quickly dressed. He was still out of breath. I smiled softly to myself. I thought how funny it would be if I walked out and the queen saw me, but I knew that I would end up dead. The king and the queen started to talk.

"My darling, how are you?" Queen Ann sounded pleased. I couldn't see if she smiled or not.

"I am well. What are you here for?" King Henry looked at Queen Ann's stomach. The position that I was at, I was able to see what King Henry was doing.

"I wanted to know what you have done with Lady Elizabeth. She deserves some type of punishment for the way she acted towards the Queen of England." Queen Ann spoke again.

"I will call for her later and deal with her. She will show respect for those who are higher than her." King Henry walked Queen Ann to the door.

The queen left and got me. I came out and got my clothing back on. I looked at the king and I had nothing to say. He took my virtue as punishment. I could not believe he would do that, and to think that I fell in love with him. Before anything was said, the king fell.

I quickly went to him. I helped him to his bed. I felt his head and he was with a fever. I gave him my sickness. I quickly got one of the guards. A lot of people were rushing in and they said for me to get out. I went through the back door that was shown to me. I went to my room and stayed there. After a few hours, I was called to the king's chamber.

The queen was in the room as well. She looked at me. I saw nothing more than anger in her eyes. Before anything was said, Mr. Moore brought me to the king. He was in his bed.

"Everyone leave us." King Henry sat up on his pillow.

I looked at the king. I was surprised that he wanted everyone to leave. I knew that I was to be blamed for this. I was the one to get the king ill. I realized that everyone has left. The king started to talk again.

"Lady Elizabeth, why do you not say a word?" King Henry looked at me.

I looked down. I am not able to look him in the eye because he took my virtue as punishment and I let him, as well, I am the one that made him ill. How would I be able to even say a word, if I am not even able to say a word?

"Lady Elizabeth, what is troubling you?" King Henry asked.

"You must rest your majesty. You are ill and you need rest." I had my head down still.

"Lady Elizabeth, come to my side." King Henry called me over.

I walked over to him and bent down. I still had my head down for I am saddened to see him like this.

"What is troubling you?" King Henry lifted my head up to look at him.

"I am the one that got you ill. As well, I showed no respect to her highness and you had taken my virtue. I am just a disgrace now." I looked at King Henry.

"Do you think that I had taken your virtue for punishment for showing no respect?" King Henry looked angry.

"Yes your majesty." I looked down.

"That is not I do. I wanted you for a reason." King Henry let me stand up.

I looked at him and he was staring out the window. I started to walk away, when he started to speak. The king said something that made me stop where I was at and made me think.

"I wanted you because I fell in love with you." King Henry stared at my back.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked back at him. I did not know if I should say anything or not. The king looked at me, and then he started to talk again.

"I wanted you for that reason." King Henry got up.

"Your majesty…" I was watching him walk toward me.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are different than other ladies here. You have your own mind and it seems that you are not scared of punishment." King Henry came in front of me.

"I am afraid of punishment, but I do believe that I should say what I need to." I looked down.

"Lady Elizabeth, ladies are just supposed to keep quiet until they are asked to do something. I have never seen a lady like you. Why do you say what you only want?" King Henry lifted me head up.

"If I should hear or see something that is not right I just stay quiet. With her highness, I do not know why I am show very little respect to her. I know that as a lady-in-waiting, I have to respect all those who are higher than me." I looked at King Henry.

King Henry kissed me. He pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and was just thinking. Then the queen came in. The king moved me back away from him and told him to get behind him. I did what I was told. The queen started to talk.

"How dare you kiss this filth? She is the one that show no person any respect at court." Queen Ann grew angry.

"She is not under your power. You will show Lady Elizabeth respect." King Henry glared at Queen Ann.

"Did you sleep with her?" Queen Ann looked at me.

King Henry did not answer. He looked at her. Queen Ann started to repeat the question over, as well; she started to call me names.

"Ann, you will be silent!" King Henry yelled.

Queen Ann looked surprised. She looked at him and then me. King Henry told me to leave the room, for he thought that he did not think that it was safe for me. I looked at him and nodded.

I quickly left the room and went to my room. A few hours have passed and I was summoned to the queen's chamber. As soon as I walked in, the queen told everyone to leave. The other ladies-in-waiting left. The only two were here was me and the queen. Then she started to speak.

"Do you want lose your virtue?" Queen Ann smiled.

I looked at her. I knew that I wanted to say something to her, but I knew not to. I just let her talk. She looked at me and started to get angry.

"I want an answer!" Queen Ann demanded and started to grow angry.

"I did not want to lose my virtue, but I rather lose it to the king." I answered back calmly.

"You only wanted the king to sleep with you? You have many admires at court. Why do you not use one of them?" Queen Ann looked surprised.

"I do not care if I have admirers. Those men can try and court me. I do know that they only need the permission of the king or the queen." I stood still.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are trying to take the king away from me. You will be put to death for that." Queen Ann laughed.

I looked at her. I started to think about what just happened. I was now on my way to death. The queen looked at me and started to talk again.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are filth and nothing more than a whore in this realm." Queen Ann came over and slapped me.

When the queen moved back, I saw I had blood. I looked over at the queen and said nothing. That is when the queen started to talk again.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are a disgrace in this court." Queen Ann laughed.

She continued to talk. After that, she said for me to go. I went down to the garden. The king saw me in the garden. He told the guards to come and get me. As soon as I heard them come, I started to quickly find a way in the wooded area of the garden. The king told the guards to find me and his court.

I was able to find my way to my favorite spot in the garden. I bent down and looked at the sand. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly looked and it was the king. He helped me up and stared at me.

"What happened to you?" King Henry looked at me.

I said nothing. Tears were coming down my face. The tears were not from the pain of the slap, but more of being afraid that I would die. The king looked at me and asked me again.

"Lady Elizabeth, you do not have to fear. Who has done this to you?" King Henry asked.

"Her highness." I said softly.

"Lady Elizabeth, what did she say?" King Henry grabbed my hand.

"I am nothing more than a disgrace and whore of this realm, and that I am trying to steal you away from her highness. She will have me put to death for this." I moved away.

The king looked at me. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Then the guards found us, with the nobles. The king told the guards to put me in the bath and give me new clothing that is fit for the highest noble, as well to have me wait in his room when he returns. I looked back as the guards lead me and I saw him walking away.

The guards told a few ladies-in-waiting to help me. So I started to get bathed, then the ladies-in-waiting helped me dry and got me clothing. The clothing that they have brought was too elegant for me to wear. I knew that I had to, and so I let them help me into it. After I was in the clothing, a mirror was brought in. I looked upon myself. I was not use to this clothing. I smiled and nodded. The ladies-in-waiting left. Then the queen's father came in.

I looked at him. I curtsied to him and he came in front of me. He told me to stand up and then he started to talk again.

"Lady Elizabeth, are you trying to ruin England?" Mr. Boleyn came in from of me.

I looked at him and said nothing. He is the father that made the devil. I knew that he wanted me to respond to him, but I stay silence. I just listen to him talk.

"How dare you not show me respect? You are just filth. To try and ruin my daughter, the Queen of England." Mr. Boleyn kept on talking.

This time, I looked him straight in the eye and started to speak. I was not going to let him keep on getting angry with me.

"My lord, I mean not to harm anyone with showing no respect. I am sorry that the queen only wants one thing. If I were her, I would take pride as the Queen of England and not try to ruin this realm." I started to speak.

"You will not speak that way about the queen. You will be put to death, if the queen does not saying anything the king will make sure that you are." Mr. Boleyn smiled.

"My lord, you asked me how I cannot show respect. I am sorry that you did not like the answer, but you are the one that asked." I looked at him.

"Lady Elizabeth, soon enough the king will put you to death. I will make sure that I talk to him about you and get you to be dead. I would watch what you do from now on." Mr. Boleyn came closer to me.

I looked at him. I had fear in my eyes. I knew that he was able to tell that I was afraid. Then he slapped me. I dropped to the floor. I looked up at him and I had tears coming down my eyes. He laughed and left.

The ladies-in-waiting came quickly in. They helped me up. I looked over at them and then they cleaned my face again. The king came in and he told them to leave. He looked at me.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are bleeding." King Henry helped me out of the chair.

"I am sorry your majesty." I looked down.

"Who keeps doing this to you?" King Henry lifted my head up.

"Mr. Boleyn. He slapped me because of the way that I act toward her highness." I looked at the king.

"Lady Elizabeth, you will no longer have to deal with them. If they should touch you again, they will get punished. Even if the queen should, I will have her punished." King Henry stared at me.

I nodded to the king. He brought me closer to him. He led me over to the bed. I followed him. He started to speak again.

"Will you let me?" King Henry looked at me again.

"Yes." I nodded.

The king kissed me. I then started to think.

_I am in love with the king. I am not able to tell him that. He is married to the devil herself. I have to understand that, I am going back home. The court is no longer welcoming me. The court and the people have never welcomed me; because of I do not talk to any of them. I do notice Sir Charles looking at me. I notice that when I am in the same place as him, he ask questions about me._

_ Though I am in love with the king, I also want Sir Charles. He may not want me, for I am no longer a maiden of God._

The king moved back from me. There was a knock at his door. I got up and looked over at him. The king told me to leave. I quickly went out of the room, and then I bumped into Sir Charles. I looked up at him. He smiles and asks me to come with him. I nodded. We went out to the garden.

"I hear that you are no longer a maiden." Sir Charles looked over at me, when he stops walking.

I looked at him. I was surprised at what I heard. I was thinking how he would know that. Then I thought more about it and the queen probably told him.

"Am I correct about this?" Sir Charles looked at the pond.

I still look at him. I do not know what I should say to him.

"Lady Elizabeth, are you a maiden?" Sir Charles was still looking at the pond.

"My lord, I am not a maiden." I looked over at him and then down again.

"I see that I was told right." Sir Charles looked at me.

"My lord, I am sorry that if you were hoping that I was still one. I know that I am a disgrace." I spoke softly.

"Lady Elizabeth, I do not think any different about you." Sir Charles came in front of me.

I looked up at him. I was surprised by what he said.

"Lady Elizabeth, I have watched you over some time. You are not like any others that are here. Why is that?" Sir Charles grabbed my hand.

"I do not think that someone should answer every question. I see it a little silly. I believe in staying quiet and getting my chores done. Only should one answer a question if they believe the question is important." I nodded.

"You are the youngest girl here. Why is that?" Sir Charles looked down at me.

I look at him. I shook my head. I had nothing to say about why I am the youngest girl here.

"Very well, you do not have to answer. Lady Elizabeth, I want to show you my devotion to you. Will you let me?" Sir Charles asked.

"My lord, may I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Yes." Sir Charles smiled.

"I care for you very much. I would be honor to let you show me." I smiled.

Sir Charles kissed me. I kissed him back, and then he moved away. I smiled at him and he nodded. He took me back to the palace. I looked at him, before I went into my room. He whispered something in my ear.

"I know that you have been with the king. I am not mad. I still want to show you my devotion." Sir Charles whispered.

I looked at him and nodded. I told him that the king took my virtue. He was not angry about that. He nodded. Once I went to my bed, I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and said my prayers. I changed into my normal clothing and started to do my chores.

I was called into the throne room. When I got in there, I saw the king, Sir Charles, the queen, Sir Boleyn and Lord Moore. I was afraid that this would be my death place now. The king told all the servants to leave and the guards.

I curtsied very low. The king told me to rise up. Sir Charles moved over by me. The king watched Sir Charles and I saw that the king was getting angry. Then the king started to speak.

"Sir Charles, what do you have to say?" King Henry looked at Sir Charles.

"Your majesty, I want to court Lady Elizabeth." Sir Charles started to speak.

"For what reasons do you want to?" King Henry asked.

Before Sir Charles was able to respond, the queen started to speak.

"My love, I think that it would be an excellent idea." Queen Ann smiled.

"My majesty, the queen is right. Lady Elizabeth would be able to live a very good life with Sir Charles." Lord Boleyn spoke up.

The king looked at them. He said nothing and he let them to talk still.

"She had already lost her virtue and I am surprised that he would want her. He is very good man in court and she is just a whore of the realm. Sir Charles would be able to keep an eye on her to make sure that she does not sleep with any other men." Queen Ann still smiled.

"Your highness, she is a very good girl. How dare you speak badly of Lady Elizabeth when I am here? You should show her the respect that she deserves. She is one of the greatest women here in England and in this court." Sir Charles spoke up and he was getting angry.

"Sir Charles, you better watch your tongue. You are speaking to the Queen of England and you will show the respect that she deserves." King Henry grew ever angrier at Sir Charles.

"Lady Elizabeth is not able to show any respect at court. Your majesty, I even have talked to her myself about it. She refuses to talk and she does what she pleases." Mr. Moore spoke up.

Everyone was continuing to talk. I looked at Sir Charles. He started to get mad about the way I was being talked about. King Henry made everyone stop talking. He looked at me and then at Sir Charles.

"Sir Charles, you know that I have taken her virtue?" King Henry asked.

Lord Boleyn and Mr. Moore looked at the king. They were wondering what he was talking about. They were surprised at what he said.

"I do your majesty. Lady Elizabeth has told me all of it. I do not care if you have. I still wish to court her. I am in love with her and I wish to make her mine." Sir Charles looked at the king.

"I will not let you. Lady Elizabeth will stay here." King Henry looked over at me.

I looked at the king and then I looked over at Sir Charles. He was wondering what happened.

"My majesty, what is your reason for saying no?" Sir Charles stared at the king.

I looked at Sir Charles. Even though I love the king, I want to be with Sir Charles. He is very kind and smart. He does not care what I have done and he is happy that I am able to say what I think of. Sir Charles also likes that I am not like every other female.

"I do not owe you a reason. She will stay here." King Henry started to turn red.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you want to stay at court?" Sir Charles asked me while looking at the king.

I was surprised that he asked me. I looked over at him and then looked at everyone else. I didn't know what to say. Then I spoke.

"My lord, you are very kind to me." I spoke up.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you want to stay at court or come with me? I want you to be honest." Sir Charles continued to look at the king.

"I am the king and you will listen to me Sir Charles." King Henry got up.

I looked at the king. He was growing very angry now. Sir Charles still did not seem to care how mad the king was. I then looked over at the queen. She was looking at king in fear. I knew that if I should stay here, she thinks that she will lose the king. Then I looked over at Mr. Boleyn and Lord Moore. They were surprised that the king had taken my virtue. Once again, I looked back at the king and Sir Charles. They were both angry. That is when the king started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, you will remain at court." King Henry came down from his thrown steps.

"Your majesty, she will come with me if I have to buy her. I am in love with her. Why do you wish to keep her here? You act as if you have something with her." Sir Charles spoke up.

"Sir Charles, has she told you that I have feelings for?" King Henry laughed.

"Yes. I do not care." Sir Charles nodded.

They still continued to talk. The king told everyone to get out. The guards led us out. I decided that I was going to leave the palace. I asked for someone to get a horse for me. When the horse was done, I got on and rode off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the king and Sir Charles were done talking, Sir Charles came to my room. I was not there. He started to ask everyone where I had gone to. The stable boy told him that I rode off. He asked where to and the stable boy did not know.

Sir Charles went back to the king and told him what happened. The king was furious. He told Sir Charles to start looking for me, but the king also said that he was going to look for me. That is when a lot of the guards, nobles and the king started to go out of the palace.

Sir Charles started to stop at every mansion there was. All of the owners had said the same thing. They did not know where I was. The king started to do the same thing, but he knocked on the door of a white mansion. An old woman answered the door and saw that it was the king. The king came and in sat down.

"Have you heard of a girl named Lady Elizabeth?" King Henry asked.

"Yes. There is a girl named Elizabeth here." The women answered.

The old women started to look for the girl. Then old man came in. He looked at the king and smiled.

"Your highness, what are you here for?" The old man sat down.

"My lord, I am here looking for a girl named Elizabeth. She had left my court. My lord, what is your name?" King Henry nodded.

"My name is George. You must not remember me." George laughed.

"What do you mean?" King Henry stood up.

"I knew your brother your majesty." George stopped laughing.

"My brother is dead. How do you know him?" King Henry sat down and was surprised.

"When he was just a lad, I was his friend. When he took the thrown as king, I was happy for him and when I found out that he died, it was horrible news for me. I remember doing something for him. I do not remember, but I asked him to do one thing in return." George explained.

Before anymore was said the old women walked in. George got up and introduced the women.

"This is my wife Mary." George came by her.

"Elizabeth is coming, your majesty." Mary sat down by George.

Then king looked over at an entrance and was surprised.

"Lady Elizabeth, why are you here?" King Henry got up.

I looked over at him and said nothing. I looked over at George and Mary. George started to talk to me.

"Elizabeth, why did you come back home?" George looked at me.

"Uncle, I could not stand what was going on. I am sorry that I brought disgrace to the family." I looked down.

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"I took her virtue, my lord." King Henry looked over at my uncle.

"Elizabeth!" Mary got up.

"I am sorry Aunt Mary. I never meant for this to happen." I left the room.

Everyone followed me. They stopped at the door that led to the garden, in the back. A little girl came to me and smiled. I picked her up and smiled. I started to laugh, just like the little girl.

"Little Jane, how have you been?" I placed Jane on the ground.

"I am not little, sister." Jane smiled.

"You are little to me. Yes you are little then." I laughed.

"Elizabeth, do you not want to stay with me, Aunty Mary, and Uncle George?" Jane looked down.

"Little Jane, I want to stay here with you. I love you so much." I bent down to be face to face with my sister.

"Why do you have to go?" Jane looked up at me and she was crying.

"My sister, I wish I could be with you. I have to go to court." I placed my hand on my sister's face.

"Who is that Elizabeth?" Jane pointed at the king.

"That is the king. Little Jane, shall we play?" I looked over at the king and then at my sister.

"Are you going to be the servant again?" Jane looked at her clothing.

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed her hand and had my sister to follow me. I led her up stairs into a room. The room was very large. I opened the closet and let my sister pick what she would want to wear.

She grabbed an emerald dress. I helped her put it on. She quickly went out of the room and down the stairs. I picked old clothing. The clothing was tan with holes and patches on it. Once I was done dressing, I looked in the mirror and smiled.

I went down the stairs and found Little Jane. She was curtsying to the king. I came to the king and did the same thing. Little Jane grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away, but the king told Little Jane to go. She smiled and went with Uncle George and Aunt Mary.

"Lady Elizabeth, why did you leave court?" King Henry stood up.

"Your majesty, I wanted to see my little sister." I looked at the king.

"Do you not know your family?" King Henry asked.

"My father was a very high noble. He was Lord Chandiler. When I was about just 7, my father lost his home and everything with it. Peasants burned the house down. My aunt is the sister to my mother. My mother asked if I and my sister could live with them. My sister was only just a baby. She does not remember a thing. I love my sister more than anything." I explained.

"Your father is Lord Chandiler?" King Henry was surprised.

"Yes your majesty." I nodded.

"Why do you wear those rags?" King Henry looked at my clothing.

"My sister is the beauty of us. I want her to be the one to get everything she wants. I let her have my clothing that my aunt had made for us. My aunt wants me to get married, but I do not care." I started to explain again.

Little Jane came in. She looked at the king. He smiled and called her over.

"You are Lady Elizabeth's sister?" King Henry picked Jane up.

"Yes. She is sweet to me. I have never had any one so kind to me." Jane smiled.

"Lady Jane, your sister is a very important girl and she needs to wear those clothing that you have." King Henry placed Jane on a chair.

"My name is Little Jane. Elizabeth calls me that, so please call me that to. Elizabeth says that I am supposed to look like a princess. Her clothing is very pretty." Jane laughed.

"Little Jane, will you please go. Aunt Mary might need some help. Ask her if we can have bread, when we play." I spoke up.

Jane nodded. King Henry looked got up and came in front of me.

"Lady Elizabeth, will not come back to court?" King Henry grabbed my hand.

"I will your majesty." I nodded.

"We shall leave now." King Henry smiled.

"I am going to tell Little Jane. I never leave without telling her." I left the room.

I found Jane with Aunt Mary. I asked her to come over. She came over and smiled.

"My sister, I am not going to be able to play with you today." I bent down.

"Elizabeth, you promised you would. We always play together." Jane started to cry.

"I know, but I have to go back with the king. I am sorry Little Jane." I placed my hand on her face.

"Please do not leave again. Elizabeth, I miss you so much. Please stay here." Jane shook her head.

I told her that I had to go. I followed the king outside the house. Jane started to run after me. Uncle George got her, but before I left I placed on the lady-in-waiting clothing. I got on my horse and I looked back at my sister. She was in my uncle's arms. She was crying. I wish that I could go back and be with her. She looks like my mother.

My mother was very beautiful. She would get everyone's attention. I remember what my mother would say to me. That I would be the one to get admires. That is why I want my sister to be the one that gets the admirers. I love Jane so much.

We started to ride for a few moments, when we stopped. Sir Charles was waiting for us. He looked at me when I stopped my horse. The king looked at Sir Charles and rode on. He came over and we rode back together.

When we got back to the palace, the king called us to his chamber. I looked at Sir Charles, but he led the way and we went. Once we were in there, I saw the king and the queen.

The king looked over at me and then Sir Charles. That is when he started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of Lord Chandiler." King Henry started to speak.

Queen Ann was surprised. She looked over at me and then at the king. Then Sir Charles started to speak.

"Lord Chandiler is one very well known through many courts." Sir Charles looked at me and then at the king.

"I am very aware of that. Lady Elizabeth, have you written to your father?" King Henry looked at me.

"I have not, your majesty." I answered.

Queen Ann looked back over at me. She started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, you can not be born of the Lord Chandiler. He is one of the noblest bloods there is." Queen Ann stood up.

"Your highness, do you not remember when there was news about a new born of the Chandiler blood?" I looked over at the queen.

"Yes. The new born was a son." Queen Ann smiled.

"The new born was a daughter, your highness. I was the new born. My father did not want a son. He had asked for a daughter." I started to explain.

"Lady Elizabeth, a lord would want a son to pass on the blood. To control what the father has." Queen Ann laughed.

"Your highness, my father never wanted a son. He wanted a daughter." I shook my head.

The queen started to laugh harder. She thought it was a tale, but the king looked over at me. He saw me look down. Then he looked over at the queen.

"Ann you shall be silent!" King Henry demanded.

I looked up. I was surprised that the king would say that. Then he turned back towards me and started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, your father is a tale that is spoken around the courts. Many do not know what happened to him. We all think that he is dead." King Henry got up from his chair and came in front of me.

"Your majesty, my father is not dead. I may have not written to him, but I know that he is still alive. I will agree that my father is very well known through court, but he did not want me and my sister to be corrupted by the evil that is in the court. Do you remember a little girl, in a scarlet red dress?" I stared at the king.

"Yes. She was had all the attention from every man in the room. She was beautiful. It was only about 4 years ago. She looked much older than that." King Henry started to remember.

"Your majesty, that girl was me. My uncle brought me, so I could see how the court was. My father asked my uncle not to, but he did so any way. Your brother promised to accept me at court when I was at age, but you took over. My uncle made sure that I was going to be at court." I looked down again.

Sir Charles started to speak again.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you wish to stay at court any longer?" Sir Charles looked over at me.

The king and I looked at him. I did not know what to say. I want to leave court, but I know that the king wants me to stay. I was so confused. Then I realized that I started to talk and I was not able to hold back what I was thinking.

"My lord, I do want to leave court. I never wanted to be here. I wanted my little sister to come here so that she would be able to have everything that she wanted." I started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, May I take you to be my bride?" Sir Charles smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, I will not keep you here any longer." King Henry left the room, with the queen.

Sir Charles watched the king and then looked at me again. He smiled with my answer that I have given him. I knew that I would be able to get away from this evil world.

We got married that same day. We started to ride our horses to his house. We got in Sir Charles house and then a knock came on the door. Swords were pointed at Sir Charles. He quickly shut the door and told me to get up the stairs. He followed me, after he got a sword.

I looked over at him, while I was on the ground behind him. We heard people shouting and things were breaking. He turned around and bent down to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"My dear Elizabeth, I will not let these thieves hurt you. I swear on God that no will harm you. I shall die before they shall reach you." Sir Charles whispered.

"My lord, please do not get hurt." I looked at Sir Charles.

"I am no longer your lord; I am only your love. Elizabeth, I will not let anyone harm you." Sir Charles smiled.

The door swung open. Sir Charles stood up and looked at the man. The man that opened the door looked at Sir Charles and then looked at me. When he looked at me, he smiled.

"She is a very beautiful girl. I wonder what I shall do with her." The man laughed.

"I will kill you if you should touch her." Sir Charles glared.

"You will die and go to hell." The man started to attack Sir Charles.

Sir Charles quickly cut the man on his chest and stabbed him through his heart. Then Sir Charles quickly went out of the room and started to get rid of everyone else in the home. After Sir Charles came back up the stairs, he was bleeding. He fell to the floor and I rushed over to him. I laid him on my lap and he started to talk.

"My beloved Elizabeth, I could not keep that promise to you." Sir Charles started to cough.

"Charles, please rest. I fear that you will not live. Please just rest." I had tears coming down.

"Elizabeth, I will not make it. I know that I will not. I fell in love with you and wanted you ever since I saw you at court." Sir Charles smiled.

"My love, please do not say anymore." I started to plead.

"Elizabeth, go back to the court and tell what happened. I have broken the promise to you. You must go back to the court and tell the king. Can you do one thing for me?" Sir Charles closed his eyes.

"Tell me what you want me to do my love." I nodded.

"I want you to be with his majesty. I know that you are in love with him and I know that you will be able to make this realm better. For you to be queen would be God giving me a gift himself. Elizabeth, I…" Sir Charles stopped speaking.

"My love, please wake up. Please Charles. My lord, please do not leave me. I love you. Please do not leave me here." I started to cry harder.

I tried to place Sir Charles on the bed. When I did, I placed the covers over him. I went out to get my horse and started to head back to the palace. I got there and the guards led me to the king.

The king said for no visitors, but the guards told me to go in any way. The king saw me and stood up quickly. He told everyone to leave. The only two that were there was the king and I.

"Lady Elizabeth, what are you here for?" King Henry came in front of me.

"Sir Charles…." I tried to explain.

"Lady Elizabeth, tell me." King Henry placed his hand on my waist.

"Sir Charles died. Thieves came to the home and started to break everything and Sir Charles killed them all, but one stabbed him. He died on my lap." I started to cry again.

The king brought me closer and kissed me. I let him kiss me, but he moved back. Then he started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are welcome back at court." King Henry smiled.

"Thank you your majesty." I nodded.

The king said I could leave, so I started to walk away. Then I stopped where I was at and I started to talk.

"Your majesty, I never wanted to leave court. I enjoyed being with Sir Charles, but there was another who I wanted. Sir Charles was a good second." I started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, you only wanted to have Sir Charles for a prize?" King Henry asked, while being surprised.

"No. I do love him, but I wanted one other than him." I started to explain.

"Who is the other one that you desire?" King Henry nodded.

"Your majesty, I fell in love with you." I started to walk away.

The king tried to get me, but I was already out of the room. He followed me out of the room, but I was lost in the crowd of people that was in the halls. The king kept moving people out of his way, so that he could find me.

I was able to find my way to the garden. When I was out there, I looked up. The sky was a very nice blue. I saw only a few clouds. Then I looked at a window and saw the king. He was looking down at me. I quickly started to walk away. Then I saw the queen in the garden. She looked over at me and called me over.

"Lady Elizabeth." Queen Ann called for me.

I went over to her. I was hoping that I would be able to return to my chambers.

"Lady Elizabeth, I demand you to leave this court at once. I shall not ever see you here again. Do you understand?" Queen Ann smiled.

I nodded. I started to return my old ways and not responding. It was easier for me to just nod. When I talked, I only got in trouble. I can not keep doing this, but when Queen Ann started to talk again. That is when I talked. I could no longer keep quiet.

"You shall show me respect. What do you have to say for being a disgrace?" Queen Ann started to get angry.

"Your highness, I mean no harm to this realm. Your son, will be greater then you. I can no longer stay here and be insulted by the likes of you. You shall learn that not everyone will be loyal to you. Understand that I am tired of a devil in a dress. If pain were caused to you, nothing more could bring me joyfulness. You seduce the king, just like your sister. Queen Catherine of Argon will always be a better queen and wife to the king then you. You are nothing more than a mistress to the king. As being a Chandiler, I would be careful what you say to me from now on. My father is coming back. I will leave court and I shall return with my father. I advise you not to make enemies with the Chandiler's." I glared at the queen.

"How dare you? How will your father come back?" Queen Ann had fear in her eyes.

"My father is very close to the royal families in other courts. As well, I have got a letter from him. He is stronger than ever. To find out that his own daughter is being harmed, he will be able to get rid of who he wants. I advise you to watch your step now." I turned my back.

The queen had fear in her eyes. She knew that the Chandiler blood line had the power to get rid of any one they want. Then I walked away. I went back into the palace. After I was in there, I was summoned to the king's chamber. When I had arrived there, I saw the king sitting in a chair. He asked me to take a seat.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you not love me?" King Henry looked at me.

"My majesty, I do love you. I am leaving court." I looked at him.

"Lady Elizabeth, you came back. Why shall you leave again?" King Henry stood up.

"My father is a lot stronger and I am going back to him. Jane shall come with me. If my father finds out that I am court, he will be angry. He never wanted me to be part of court." I started to explain.

"Lady Elizabeth, do not leave court." King Henry came bent down in front of me.

"My majesty, you do not want my father as an enemy. Her highness just found out. My father is coming today to get me. If you should talk to him, he might let me. I am sorry." I looked down.

A knock on the door and it was my father. He came in and looked at the king. The king stood up and looked at my father.

"Elizabeth, were you treated kindly?" Lord Chandiler looked at me.

Before I said anything, the queen came in. My father and the king looked at her. The queen came by the king.

"Lord Chandiler, welcome to our palace." Queen Ann smiled.

"You highness, it's a pleasure to be in your company." Lord Chandiler nodded.

I stood up and curtsied to my father. He looked over at me and he was surprised.

"Elizabeth, you do not have to curtsy to me. I should bow in the presence of a beautiful girl." Lord Chandiler smiled at me.

"You are very kind to me father. I want to thank you." I smiled.

"How have you been treated?" Lord Chandiler looked over at the king and the queen.

"Lady Elizabeth has been treated with gracious." King Henry started to explain.

Lord Chandiler did not hear him, because he was sitting down and telling me stories. I was laughing. My father always treated me kindly. My sister and I were everything to him. He wants the best for us and will not have anyone harm us. He loves to tell us tales about his adventures. Then my father got back up and started to talk to the king. He said that I could sit still.

"My lord, you care very much about Lady Elizabeth." King Henry started to talk again.

"Yes. Elizabeth and Little Jane are the most important to me. My wife died right after giving birth to Little Jane." Lord Chandiler nodded.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Queen Ann spoke up and tried to be very gracious.

"No your highness. My majesty, how well was Elizabeth taken care of?" Lord Chandiler did not really pay much attention to the queen.

"Lady Elizabeth was taken very well care of." King Henry started to speak again.

"Elizabeth, how were you treated?" Lord Chandiler looked at me.

"I was okay." I looked at my father.

My father asked to speak with me alone. The king and queen left. My father sat in front of me and started to speak.

"My daughter, what happened? You have fear in you." Lord Chandiler asked.

"The queen slapped me twice and her father, Lord Boleyn, slapped me as well. I was married, but Sir Charles died to save me. I also lost my virtue to the king. I am so sorry father. I have been a huge disgrace to our family." I looked down.

"My daughter, losing your virtue is wrong if you are not married. You love the king. I can tell by in your eyes my dear girl. I will not let anyone harm you. I promise that I will get the queen and her father out of this court. Sir Charles must have been a very kind one to save your life. I am sorry my dear girl." Lord Chandiler stood up and helped me up.

"Thank you. You are very kind to me and Little Jane." I hugged my father.

"After your mother had died, I was saddened. You and Jane are the ones that I have left." Lord Chandiler moved me back.

"When had mother died?" I was surprise.

"A year after you had lived with your uncle and aunt. I am sorry Elizabeth; I was trying to find a way to write to you." Lord Chandiler explained.

"Father, it's not your fault." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The king and queen came back in. Lord Chandiler looked over at the queen. The queen had fear in her eyes by the way my father looked at her. I looked over at the king. He was paying attention to my father.

"Your highness, Elizabeth has told me everything. How dare you lay a hand on her?" Lord Chandiler started to grow angry.

"My lord, you are out of place here. You will not speak to my wife that way!" King Henry spoke up.

"Your majesty, you let my daughter get harmed. I will make you responsible for this. Elizabeth is loved by many, especially with the emperor. For him to find out that she was harmed here, he will not be pleased. I advise you to watch what you say, before you cause a war in your kingdom." Lord Chandiler looked at the king.

When the queen was about to speak, someone came in. Everyone turned around and saw that it was Lord Boleyn. Lord Boleyn came over and saw my father. He smiled and started to talk.

"Lord Chandiler, it's my honor to meet you." Lord Boleyn stopped where he was.

"I cannot say it's the same for me." Lord Chandiler looked back at the king.

"My lord, what are you here for?" Lord Boleyn asked.

"I am here for Elizabeth." Lord Chandiler faced Lord Boleyn again.

"My lord, you want the whore of this realm. Lady Elizabeth would be a good one to have a mistress for you." Lord Boleyn started to laugh.

"Elizabeth will be treated with respect. She is my daughter." Lord Chandiler grew angrier.

Lord Boleyn stopped laughing. He was surprised of what my father had said. Lore Boleyn looked at the king and the queen. The king then started to talk.

"Lord Chandiler, I have no reason to hurt Lady Elizabeth. She is very kind." King Henry looked at my father.

"I know she is. You allowed for her to get harmed, by your own wife. I will not accept this. The other courts will know about this; to know that Elizabeth was harmed by the King of England. Elizabeth is well liked in all the other kingdoms; I will have no problem placing her in one of those courts." Lord Chandiler glared at the king.

The queen looked over at the king. I saw that she had fear in her eyes. The queen did not know what my father was able to do.

"My lord, she would not show any respect to those who asked her to do things." Queen Ann spoke up.

"Elizabeth is very well mannered. She always shows respect. Not most ways people do, but she does. She is quiet and will only nod." Lord Chandiler turned and looked at the queen.

All of them started to argue. I looked at my father. He started to get angrier. He finally started to yell. This was never a good thing.

"I shall take away Elizabeth. Beware of war my majesty. The other kingdoms will avenge what you had done to her. If they will not, I will do it myself." Lord Chandiler glared.

My father started to leave. He told me to come with him. I looked over at the king. I was saddened to leave. I fell in love with the king and he fell in love with me. I could not leave yet. My father has only ever wanted what was best for me and my sister, this time I have to say no.

"My father, please do not hurt this kingdom." I stopped at the door.

The king was surprised of what I said. As well, my father turned around and faced me. I knew that he was angry at me, but I could not let this kingdom become shambles.

"Elizabeth, why would you want to save it?" Lord Chandiler looked at me in a very kind look.

"My father, this court is where I must be. If you should destroy here, I would be hurt. I want to be here. I know that I belong here. I am sorry father, but please do not. His majesty has done nothing wrong to me. It was the Lord Boleyn and her highness. My father, Jane and I have done very good without you being here. She does not remember you at all. Uncle and aunty have taken care of us. I will not go." I looked at my father.

"Elizabeth, you will be better off in another court." Lord Chandiler nodded.

"Father, this is where I shall be. Please do not take me away." I pleaded with my father.

My father nodded. I knew that he would let me stay. He gave me a kiss on my head and left. I turned around and looked at the king. Then I turned around and left the room. He followed me and the queen followed him.

He kept calling me and I would not answer. I finally stopped at my favorite spot in the garden. The king stopped behind me and the queen stopped by the king. I turned around to face them.

"Lady Elizabeth, you stopped a war from being caused." King Henry stared at me.

"Your majesty, I did nothing. I do not want my father to harm the land that I live in." I shook my head.

"Lady Elizabeth, get back to work. You will clean the palace." Queen Ann demanded.

"Ann, be silent." King Henry looked over at the queen.

The queen nodded. I could still see fear in her eyes. She was close to death by my father, but I looked over at the king. He came closer to me. The queen only watched him.

"Lady Elizabeth…" King Henry kissed me.

The queen looked at me. I could tell that she had fear and anger in her eyes. I kissed the king back. I did not know what else to do.

Nightfall came and we all went back inside. I went to my room. Next morning I was called to the queen's chamber. She was giving birth. I saw the king rushing in. I was pushed aside by him.

After the queen was done giving birth, I was told that it was a girl and her name was Elizabeth. I was surprised. The king came out and looked at me. He was sad. I could tell within his eyes.

Next day the queen stayed in her chambers. I got done with all my chores, so I decided to go in the garden. The king was walking on the other side of the fountain. He looked over and quickly tried to catch me. I did not pay much attention to him.

When I finally stopped, I was at field. The grass was an emerald green. The king came beside me. He looked over at me and started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, why do you run from me?" King Henry grabbed my hand.

"You majesty, you do not have time for me. You have a new daughter. I am nothing more than a lady-in-waiting." I looked over at the king and curtsied.

'Lady Elizabeth, I fell in love with you. I do not have a son. I want a son to rule my kingdom when I shall go the heavens." King Henry shook his head.

"Your majesty, I am very grateful to you. You are very gracious to me, but I do not need it. You have your kingdom and your wife to think about. I am not a mistress and I shall not be one." I turned my back on the king.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are very different. You care that you are punished, but you still speak very literate and what you think. Why do you?" King Henry came in front of me.

"My father had a tutor for me. He wanted me to be literate, and not a fool. He knew that I would need it. I do not mean to harm anyone, but I believe that I should say what I think if someone should ask. If they should not like the answer, that is their wrong doing. For they are the one who asked and I only answered their question." I smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, your father is very smart man. He is like many, but he is not. He was smart to teach you. Could there be a chance that we could talk about a book or two?" King Henry nodded.

I nodded. I curtsied to the king and left. When I got back into the palace, I went back to my room. I saw everything was in chaos. Everyone was running. A moment passed and I was on the ground. Someone had run into me and knocked me down. I got up and started to get by people.

A guard had told me that the king had summoned me to his chambers. I followed the guard. When I got into the room, I saw Lord Boleyn, Lord Moore, the queen, and the king.

"Lady Elizabeth, come in." King Henry waved his hand for me to come closer.

I curtsied to him and the queen. The queen looked at me with hatred.

"Lady Elizabeth, your father has given me a letter." King Henry looked at me.

I was trying to think about why my father would send the king a letter. My father will only write a letter if it should be so important. So I knew that this had to be important.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are to be married." Queen Ann smiled.

I looked over at the queen. I started to think.

_She has to be lying. My father would never let me get married, if I should not like or met the man. How could this be? Father, why would you change your mind on having I marry? Why would you do this to me father?_

I started to think about different questions, when the king started to talk. I looked at the king.

"Lady Elizabeth, your father has written that you shall get married. Everyone leave us." King Henry commanded.

Everyone left. The only two that were left in the room was the king and I. He started to talk again.

"Your majesty, if you would please say who I should be wedded to." I looked at the king with an anxious look.

"Lady Elizabeth, your father has said that he wants for me to wed you." King Henry stood up from his chair.

I looked at him. I could not believe what my father wrote. I should have never said a word about how I felt about the king.

"My majesty, I did not tell him a word about how I feel for you." I started to apologize.

"Lady Elizabeth, be silent." King Henry commanded.

I stopped talking. The king came close to me. I looked into his eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth, I shall wed you, but it shall be hidden. Lord Chandiler made it where we could." King Henry smiled.

I did not know what to say. I looked down. The king lifted my head up.

"Lady Elizabeth, we shall tonight. Your father has it all done." King Henry brought me closer to him.

"My majesty, you are very gracious to me." I nodded and smiled.

"It will be at the church, but it will be in a separate room. Lord Chandiler has already talked to the minster. We shall be wedded tonight." King Henry started to explain.

"My majesty, you are to gracious. Thank you." I moved away from the king.

"Lady Elizabeth, you shall call me what you want now. I am your love now." King Henry stared at me.

"Thank you, my love." I nodded.

I smiled. He said that I should go and get ready. I went out of the room and went back to my room. I was happy for once. I found the one that my mother was talking about. I was able to be with the king and give him a son.

I decided to go out to the garden. I grabbed a book and went to my favorite spot. I started to walk in circles as I read. I realized that I walked too much and I fell down. I started to laugh.

A guard came over to me. He helped me up and was surprised.

"My lady, are you okay?" The guard helped me up.

"Yes." I got up.

The guard went back to his spot. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark and rain was coming down. I quickly went inside. I was called to Lord Boleyn's chamber.

I quickly went there. He told me to sit down. I took the seat and he did to. He started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, after Sir Charles had died, I am surprised that another would want you." Lord Boleyn laughed.

I looked over at him. He would not believe how many admirers that I have. So I just let him continue to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, tell me who this man is. As well, tell me how to be good with Lord Chandiler." Lord Boleyn stopped laughing, but he had a smile on his face.

"My lord, I have no reason to tell you who I shall be wedded to. My father does not want anything to do with you my lord. He never has liked the Boleyn family. You have no chance with him." I stared at Lord Boleyn and started to speak.

"That is where you are wrong my lady. Lord Chandiler would be honored to be able to get close to the queen and the king." Lord Boleyn started to laugh again, but this time he was laughing harder.

"My lord, I am not trying to hurt you, but my father is not fond of the England court. Since I was harm here, he has even more dislike to this kingdom. My father is able to get to any king he wants. King Francis of France has asked to be wedded to me before, but my father told him no. As well, the Holy Emperor has asked my father to wed me. The answer was still no." I started to explain.

"Lady Elizabeth, how dare you?" Lord Boleyn stood up.

"My lord, I am sorry. My father does not like the Boleyn family." I stood up and curtsied to him.

Lord Boleyn told me to leave. That is what I did. I went back to my room. It started to rain. After hours of rain, the clouds left and it was night. So I started to get ready for me to get married to the king.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was brought to the church in an elegant carriage. I stepped out and guards led me to a separate room in the church. I found the king standing there with the church minister. The king waited for me. When I came over to him, we bent down on the floor. The minister said what was needed to be said.

The king said for the minister to leave. He helped me up and I was in his arms. I stared into his eyes.

"My darling Elizabeth, I am happy that you came." King Henry smiled.

"I am happy to your majesty." I nodded.

"Elizabeth, there is no reason to call me that any longer. When we are alone, I am your love. I command you to not call me that." King Henry moved away.

"Yes my love." I smiled.

The king brought over a cloth. He told me to open it. I opened and I saw a necklace. I noticed that it was a locket and there was a picture of a king in it. I turned around for the king to put it on me. I turned back around.

"My darling, we need to get back." King Henry led me back to the carriage.

We got back to the castle. The king led me back to my room. I smiled at him and kissed him. Then I shut the door and went to sleep.

After only a few hours of sleep, men started to come in my room. I woke up and looked at them. The men were royal guards. They had told me that they had a warrant for my arrest. I quickly got dressed and the guards took me away.

Once I was in my cell, I saw the queen waiting for me. I looked at her.

"Guards you may leave." Queen Ann smiled.

I watched the guards leave and then looked back the queen. I knew that she had something to do with this. She looked over at me and then she started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, why did you try to kill me?" Queen Ann still had a smile on her face.

"Your highness, I did not try to kill you. Why would you say that I would?" I started to become anxious.

"Lady Elizabeth, I saw you in my room last night with a knife. You were standing beside me with the knife." Queen Ann started to act nervous.

The queen started to talk more. She finally got up and left. I looked over at her while she was walking out the door.

I walked over to the bed and went to sleep. When I noticed it was morning, I went over to the window and looked out it. Then I heard someone come into my cell. So I looked over and it was the king.

He sat down on the chair and looked at me. I watched him as he did it, but when he stopped moving I looked back out the window.

"My darling Elizabeth, what happened?" King Henry looked at me.

"Your majesty, after I had gone into my room once you had said good night to me, I went to sleep. I never tried to kill her highness." I looked back at the king.

"Elizabeth, I know that you would not do such a thing. Your father has already been given word. He had written to you." King Henry got up and gave me the letter.

After I got the letter, the king kissed me and left. I watched him leave. When I was not able to see him, I looked down at the letter and started to read it.

_My darling daughter,_

_ I have received word about what happened. I will be there soon my daughter. Her highness will pay for what she has done to you. Very well, I heard about what you and the majesty did. I am proud of you._

_ Elizabeth, the king wrote to me and told me what happened. Just wait and I will get you free. Elizabeth, I shall take you out of this court. You will not stay in England._

_Lord Chandiler_

By the time that I finished reading the letter, a man had walked in. I looked up and saw that it was my father. I got up and quickly gave him a hug. He hugged me back and moved away. He told me to sit and he sat in the other chair.

"Elizabeth, her highness is in fear. She knows that you are going to take her place as queen. Queen Ann is not able to handle that she is losing the king's love." Lord Chandiler smiled.

"Father, do you think that I will die in here?" I looked down.

"You will live and be with the king. You will not be put on trial. You will come with me and stay in France. King Francis has already been alarmed that you have been harmed here and you coming to stay with him. He is getting an army ready to come after England." Lord Chandiler stood up.

"Father, I do not want this kingdom harmed. Please do not allow it. I love his majesty." I started to plead.

"Elizabeth, you will stop this now! King Francis wants you to be safe. King Henry will only bring you more harm. If you go to trial here, you will be put to death. I am sorry Elizabeth. King Henry has already said that he does not want you here." Lord Chandiler came over to me.

"I understand. I was hoping his majesty would want me. I already wedded him, but he went against it." I stood up.

My father hugged me. When he moved back, the guards came in and said that we could go. My father already had a horse ready for me.

We started to ride. When we were riding, we passed the king and the queen. I looked over at them and then rode on. The king quickly rode faster to catch me. Before he got close, the guards that were around me and my father blocked him. My father came closer to him and started to speak.

"Lord Chandiler, where are you taking Lady Elizabeth?" King Henry started to get mad.

"I am taking her to France. I will not allow you to kill my daughter. In France, she will be taken care of." Lord Chandiler stared at the king.

I saw the queen ride up. She came by the king. She looked over at me and then at the king and then my father.

"Lady Elizabeth tried to kill me." Queen Ann spoke up.

"Your highness, Elizabeth would never be able to kill someone." Lord Chandiler quickly looked over at the queen.

The queen had fear in her eyes again. My father looked over back at the king.

"Your majesty, I advise you to get ready for a war. King Francis has learned what happened to Elizabeth. He is not pleased about this and getting an army ready." Lord Chandiler came back by me.

My father and I started to ride off again. Then the king caught up to me before the guards were able to stop him.

"Lady Elizabeth, do not leave the court." King Henry stopped his horse in front of me.

I looked at him and had nothing to say. The king allowed me to go to the tower and he did nothing to stop it. How could I not leave England?

"Lady Elizabeth, I wish for you to stay here." King Henry stared at me.

"Your majesty, you allowed me to be in the tower. You care for her highness, and I understand that." I started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, I fell in love with you." King Henry shook his head.

"Your majesty, you did nothing to help Elizabeth. I allowed her to wed you and I helped to plan it all, but you betrayed her." Lord Chandiler looked at the king.

"Your majesty, I am not going to stay here any longer. This court will be better without me. The court of King Francis would be better suited for me." I moved my horse around the king and went by my father.

The king looked at me. I could tell that he was saddened. I knew that I had to leave, so my father and I started to ride again. I looked back at the king and the queen beside him.

It took a few days to get to France. When we finally got there, I saw King Francis. He rode out half way to meet us. King Francis looked over at me and smiled. Then we got into the palace. My father said that he had to arrange some things, so he would meet us later. The king led me out to the garden. We started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, I have heard from your father that you were harmed by my cousin. I am sorry that you were harmed." King Francis looked into my eyes.

"Your majesty, King Henry allowed his wife to harm me." I looked over at the flowers.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am glad that you are back in my court. I know that your father is not fond of having you in court, but he will only me to have you in my court. I am very honored for that." King Francis kissed my hand.

I looked over at him and smiled. I missed being in France. This kingdom was always so beautiful. The king looked up and smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, I know that you are very literate and well spoken. How would you say to me asking you to be part of a plan?" King Francis laughed.

"Your majesty, it depends on what you are thinking and what my father says to this." I laughed.

My father came to my side. He started to speak.

"I already know what his majesty wants to do. I want you to do it my daughter." Lord Chandiler nodded.

"My majesty, what is it that you want to do?" I nodded.

"I want you to come back to England with me, so that I can show how to respect the daughter of Lord Chandiler. My cousin will try and get you back. This would teach King Henry not to harm Lady Elizabeth Chandiler." King Francis stopped laughing and looked into my eyes.

I looked over at my father. I started to think about the idea. To be honest, I liked the idea. The English court would find out that the Chandiler bloodline is a very powerful family. I looked back over to the king and agreed.

The king and I started to ride toward England. My father had decided to stay back and to make war plans. It took a few days to get to England. When we finally arrived, King Francis led me in to the throne room of King Henry.

King Henry has already received word that King Francis was coming and I would be with him. After I curtsied, I looked over at the queen and she was angry. King Henry then started to speak.

"My dear cousin, what reason do you have to come here without an invitation?" King Henry stood up.

"So I can prove that Lady Elizabeth has been treated better in France, instead of the English court." King Francis smiled.

"Cousin, you should watch what you say." King Henry came down from his throne.

"Henry, you have no reason to threaten family." King Francis laughed.

King Henry looked over at me. I could see in his eyes that he was happy to see me, but I had no reaction to him. I stood there and watched the two kings talk.

"Cousin, how about we get a meal with Lady Elizabeth eating with us?" King Francis looked over at me and smiled.

King Henry had us eat in a separate room. The two kings sat on the ends of the table, while I sat a on the left side. The table could only seat four. They started to talk and I stayed quiet.

Then the kings looked over at me. They wanted me to answer a question that they had asked.

"Lady Elizabeth, would you like to stay in France or come back to England?" King Henry looked over at me.

"Your majesty, I would like to stay back in England, but I am not longer welcome here. I was put in the tower and you did not do a thing to get me free." I looked over at King Henry.

"Henry, you placed her in the tower? What was she charged for?" King Francis started to grow angry.

"Ann has claimed that she over her bed with a knife." King Henry looked over at King Francis.

"Lady Elizabeth would never do such a thing. How could you toss her in the tower?" King Francis stood up.

"I did not. Ann did. I advise you to watch what you say. Lady Elizabeth is very dear to me." King Henry stood up.

"If Lady Elizabeth was so dear to you, you should have helped her. Cousin, her father came and got her. She will be with me in France." King Francis started to walk away.

I looked over at King Francis. He waited for me to get up. King Henry watched me. I did not move. I looked over at King Henry and then King Francis.

"Lady Elizabeth, we are taking our leave." King Francis stood at the door.

"Your majesty, I am not leaving England." I shook my head.

"Lady Elizabeth, I command you to come with me now." King Francis came over to me and picked me up.

King Henry quickly stopped King Francis from touching me. King Francis looked over at King Henry and started to get angry. King Henry told King Francis to get away from me and to leave his palace. King Francis looked back me, as he was walking out the door.

King Henry came back over by me. He sat down and looked at me. I had nothing to say to him. I know that my father is going to get angry at me, but I cannot leave King Henry; even if he did let me go to the tower, I am not able to leave his side. I know that this is my place to be in the English court and not the court of King France.

"Lady Elizabeth, why did you not go?" King Henry started to eat again.

"Your majesty, I am supposed to be in England and not in France. I do not want to be part of that court." I looked down.

"My darling Elizabeth, I am your love. Do not call my majesty any longer. The only time that shall be done is when we are in court with others." King Henry nodded.

"Your majesty, I am not wedded to you. You were never wedded to me. Her highness is your wife. I am not your mistress or wife to you." I looked at the king.

"Elizabeth, you are my wife. We are wedded." King Henry stood up.

I watched the king has he came over by me. He helped me out of my chair and had me in his arms.

"I am not able to have a son with Ann. My dear Elizabeth, will not have my son?" King Henry smiled.

"My love, I will give you the son that will rule." I smiled.

The king kissed me and told me that I could go back to my room. When I got there, I fell asleep. When I awoke, I heard cheering from the court yard. A celebration was happening. I went down to the court yard and started to look around, but I saw the queen. She was happy.

I found out that Catherin of Argon had passed to the heavens before I came back. I knew that the queen was happy when she found out about the news. I have heard from other ladies-in-waiting that Catherin of Argon was a great queen and her daughter Mary was smart and beautiful.

Then the queen decided to announce that she with child. I was surprised that she said that. I had lost the chance of being able to give the king a son, but I looked over at the king. He was talking to Lord Cromwell at the time. He turned over to look at me. I quickly turned my back and went the other way. The king started to follow and the queen stopped him. I turned around and I saw what happened. I was hoping that the king would follow me and we could have moment to be together. I heard the queen talking.

"My dear Henry, how are you?" Queen Ann sounded very cheerful.

"Ann, I am fine." King Henry looked at the queen.

"Henry, I am with child." Queen Ann smiled. I believe that she smiled because of the way that she acted.

"You are carrying my son!" King Henry smiled.

The king picked the queen up and twirled her around. He placed her down and kissed her. He moved away. Before I walked, the queen left and the king watched her go. That is when I started to walk away. I heard the king the calling my name, but I would not answer. I believe that he was following me.

I decided to go to the garden. I went to my favorite spot. When I got to my favorite spot, I bent down and looked at the water. I saw my reflection and the king's reflection. I stood up and turned to face the king.

"My dear, why do you run?" King Henry looked at me.

"My love, you got a son from her highness." I tried to smile.

"Elizabeth, do you not want me to have a son by my wife?" King Henry grabbed my hand.

I started to think about what the king had just said to me. He no longer thinks of me as a wife. I then started to speak.

"Your majesty, I do believe that you need a son. He will continue on the family blood. I shall not be wedded to you no more. I am a lady-in-waiting and that is what I shall be and nothing more." I stared at the king.

"Elizabeth, I am in love with you. I shall not let you try and get rid of me." King Henry laughed.

I pulled my hand away. I looked at the king. I knew he was making a fool of me. He stopped laughing and saw that I was gone. He looked behind him and tried to call me. I did not answer.

I went back to the palace. I went back to my room and fell asleep. When I awoke, it was morning. The king had called me to his chambers. I quickly went.

When I got to the king's chambers, the king told everyone to leave. The only ones in the room were the king and I. I curtsied to him and he started to talk when I stood back up.

"Lady Elizabeth, why do you run from me?" King Henry came in front of me.

"Your majesty, you said that your wife gave you a son. I assumed that I am not wedded to you any longer. Her highness is able to give you a son, while I am not. I am not even with child." I stared into the king's eyes.

"Elizabeth, Ann will always be my wife." King Henry looked into my eyes.

"Your majesty, I am not a fool and I will not be made into one. You wedded me so you could only get a son. Her highness has one, and I will be nothing more than a lady-in-waiting. You never fell in love with me" I moved away from the king.

"Lady Elizabeth, I fell in love with you. Ann gave me a daughter. I want a son to rule the land when I am in the heavens. You will never be a lady-in-waiting to me. You are very dear to me." King Henry went back to his seat.

"Your majesty, you play me as if I was a fool. There is not a fool here. Her highness will give you a son and that will be all. This was nothing more than you having another mistress." I shook my head.

"Lady Elizabeth, I do not take you as a fool. You are a very literate girl. Queen Ann is the Queen of England and she has given the kingdom the best gift there could be. A son to rule after his father is gone." King Henry started to eat.

"Your majesty, I am a lady-in-waiting and I shall be nothing more. If you shall let me go, I have chores to do." I curtsied and started to walk away.

Before I was able to leave the room, the king grabbed me and kissed me. He moved back and looked at me. I was surprised that the king moved so quickly.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am in love with you and I mean that. I will not harm you in any way. I just wish you to let me honor you that." King Henry spoke up.

"Your majesty, you are very gracious to this court. I would be honored for you to." I smiled and nodded.

Before anything could happen, someone walked in and told the king that the new lady-in-waiting was here. The king told the man to leave and looked over at me. He told me to follow him.

We started to go to the queen's chamber. I followed the king into the room, until he stopped. The new lady-in-waiting was very beautiful. She was slender and had gold hair. The new lady-in-waiting turned around and curtsied to the king.

"Lady Jane Seymour. It's a pleasure to have you here." King Henry smiled.

"Your majesty, I want to thank you for allowing me to come into court." Jane smiled.

I looked over at the queen. She was angry that there was another lady here. I then looked over at the Jane and the king. They were talking. Both of them were smiling, until the king spoke my name.

"Lady Jane, this is Lady Elizabeth Chandiler." King Henry looked over at me.

Jane looked over at me and curtsied. She smiled.

"I am honored to meet the daughter of Lord Chandiler." Jane started to speak.

"Thank you Lady Jane. I am honored to be in the presence of some as beautiful as you." I curtsied.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are very kind." Jane started to turn red.

The king looked at me and whispered something in my ear. I nodded and told Jane to come with me. We went down to the garden and we started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are very young. Why is that?" Jane looked over at me.

"Call me Elizabeth. You do not have address me like that." I smiled over at Jane.

"You are younger than me. I wonder why you come to court so young." Jane smiled and nodded.

"I do not speak about why." I lost my smile.

"Elizabeth, I do not mean to hurt you with a question. I am very sorry." Jane looked away.

"Jane, do not worry. I do not like to speak why I am so young at court. I have bad memories about before this time." I looked over at Jane and started to smile again.

Jane looked back at me and smiled again. We stopped walking when we saw the king coming. We curtsied to him. The king told us to stand up.

"Lady Jane, please come with me." King Henry went in front of Jane.

I watched Jane go to the king. The king did not seem to notice me. I turned around and started to walk away.

I reached the other side of the garden. I saw that Jane and the king were alone. The king stopped walking and stopped Jane. He got in front of her and started to talk. Then he moved Jane closer to him and kissed her. I was surprised that he would do that.

When the king moved away, he started to talk more. I saw Jane walk away. She had a smile on her face. The king looked around and saw me. I stared at him for a moment and then walked away.

The king quickly got into the water to get me. When he got out of the water, he ran over to me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. He started to talk to me.

"My darling, why did you follow me?" King Henry stared into my eyes.

"My love, I did not mean to. I was walking and I saw you and Lady Jane." I started to speak.

"Elizabeth, I do not change my love for you." King Henry grabbed my hand.

"My dear, you do not have to explain anything to me. You are the King of England and are allowed to do what you are please." I smiled softly.

The king pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed back and then he moved away. He told me that he had to leave, but before he left, he said that he would call me tonight.

I watched him walk away. I smiled at the fact that he would call me tonight. Then I started to think about Jane. She is very nice and I will not let her get hurt. Even if she kissed the king, I will try and keep her from getting hurt.

I decided to go back to my room. Before that I went there, I saw Jane. I asked her if we could speak. So she came over and I took her into my room and we started to talk.

"Jane, I saw you kiss the king." I sat down on a chair.

"Elizabeth, I never meant for anyone to see that. Please do not tell her highness." Jane sat down in the other chair and looked down.

"Jane, I will not tell anyone. I will try my best to keep you from getting hurt by her highness." I smiled.

"Thank you." Jane smiled.

"Jane, the king and I are secretly wedded. That does not change a thing for us. I want you to be happy, even if you with the king. I am giving up my place as it. I will be nothing more than a lady-in-waiting. I know that you have feelings for the king, which is why I am doing it. If her highness should die, you would be able to take the place as the queen." I started to explain.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jane left my room with a smile on her face. I knew that I would have to tell the king that I would not be wedded to him any longer. Jane would make a better queen then I would. I can tell that she has feelings for him and the king has feelings for her.

A guard came and got me because it was night. So I went to the king's chambers. I was in my night gown. I was waiting for the king, so I started to look around. I went over by a window and looked through it. I heard that I was being called from behind me, so I looked around and saw it was the king.

He was wearing a night gown. The top of his shirt was loose. The king started to walk over to me. He stopped right in front of me. He had a smile on his face; I could tell that he was happy to see me.

"My love, will you allow me to share my bed with you?" King Henry whispered in my ear.

"My dear, I cannot share your bed." I responded softly.

"Why is that?" King Henry moved away.

"Your majesty, I cannot be wedded to you. Lady Jane has a fondness of you. It would be best if I just as a lady-in-waiting. By the way I saw you kiss Lady Jane; I can tell you have a fondness of her." I turned my back.

"My dear, I fell in love with you. I will stay wedded to you. You have no power to not be." King Henry came closer to be and placed his hand on my waist.

"My love, I like being wedded to you, but it would be for the best." I turned around and faced the king.

"My darling Elizabeth, I love you. I am not letting you go. No man is worthy of being in the presence of such a beautiful girl; for I am the only one worthy enough to be." King Henry picked me up.

"My love, you are so very gracious to me." I smiled.

The king led me over to his bed. He placed me on the bed and got on top of me. Only in a few moments was I unclothed. After about an hour of being in his bed, the king laid down on his side. He looked over at me and laughed.

I looked over at the king and laughed as well. It was good to be with the king, until a knock came on the door. The king told me to hide under the covers. He went over and saw who it was.

A guard came in. He started to talk to the king about the queen. The guard said that the queen had the child die in her. The king told the guard to go and then he came back over to me. I looked over at him.

"My darling Elizabeth, I want you to leave." King Henry placed on his clothes.

I nodded. I quickly placed on my clothing; before I left I quickly said something.

"Your majesty, you need to see her highness." I left the room.

I went back to my chambers. In the morning, I said prayers and skipped breakfast. I saw the queen with Lady Jane behind her. Lady Jane had a necklace on. I could tell that the king had given it to her.

The queen looked over at me. She looked at me with kindness in her eyes. That was the first time I had ever received a look with kindness in her eyes. I curtsied to the queen and let her continue.

I had all my chores done for the day. It was not yet noon. So I walked around the palace for a bit. Then I was summoned to the queen's chambers.

When I got to the chambers, no one was there, but the queen and I. I curtsied to the queen and she told me that I could sit. So I sat down by her.

"Lady Elizabeth, I fear that I am losing the king. I have no concern about you anymore. Lady Jane is getting the attention of the king. My child died because I saw Henry kissing Lady Jane. I have to give the king a son." Queen Ann took a sip from her cup.

"Your highness, what are you planning to do?" I looked over at the queen.

"I do not know yet. Lady Jane is going to ruin everything. Only I should be the one that will carry the son of the king." Queen Ann stood up.

I watched the queen. She looked angry, but the anger was not toward me. It was to Jane Seymour. The queen then started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, I want you to keep an eye on Lady Jane. You are the only one I can trust. You are very honest." Queen Ann looked over at me.

"Your highness, I do not think that I should be made part of this. If you wish for me to, I will do as I am told." I nodded.

"You can go." Queen Ann smiled.

I curtsied to the queen and left. I knew that nothing good was going to come out of this. I realized that it was dark and I went back to my chambers.

A few days have passed. On the 13th day, I found news that Queen Ann would be beheaded.

I went out to the gardens and started to think.

_The queen had many guys she slept with. I should have known that she would do that. I heard that many ladies-in-waiting were questioned. I am glad that I was not one of them. I would have not been able to say anything._

_ I have as well heard that Jane has been gone for a little while. The king has still not called upon me if I will take the place of the queen; for I hope that I will be able to. I know that I would be able to restore all that was lost when Queen Ann was queen. She created chaos for all those who do not deserve it._

When I heard my name being called, I stopped thinking. I turned around and saw that it was a guard. He led me to the king's chambers. When I got in, I saw the king and Jane.

"Lady Elizabeth, you already know my new wife." King Henry smiled.

I looked over at Jane. She had the crown of the queen. She stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, you have been a good friend to me." Jane smiled.

I could not say a word. I looked over at the king again. I nodded. That was all I could do right now.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you not have anything to say to the new queen?" King Henry looked surprised.

I looked over at Jane. I could not yet say a word. I was still surprised of what happened. I did find some words to say, but it was not much and I tried to be as respectful as I could.

"Your highness, I am very happy for you." I started to speak.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth." Jane nodded.

"My love, I shall have a word with Lady Elizabeth alone." King Henry looked at Jane and smiled.

Jane left the room. The king told me that I could take a seat. So I sat down beside him and then he started to talk.

"My love, do you not like Jane?" King Henry looked over at me.

"Your majesty, I do like her highness, but I am only your lady-in-waiting." I tried to smile, but I was not able to.

"My dear Elizabeth, I do not change how I feel about you. I fell in love with you and I am still your love. I am nothing more than that." King Henry grabbed my hand.

"Your majesty, you have her highness now. She will be able to do what you want her to do. I have been nothing more than a lady-in-waiting to you. I have never been wedded to you." I moved my hand away and I stand up.

King Henry stood up and came closer to me. He placed his hand on my waist and kissed me. I moved back. I knew that this was not the right thing to do.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are my love. I am not letting you. You are very dear to me. I need someone that can give me a son." King Henry moved closer to me.

"Your majesty, I still love you, but you need to stay with her highness. She is a very kind woman and is very literate. I will always love you, but I am not what you need." I smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, then I shall see you at night alone. My love for you will not fade." King Henry placed moved his hand to my face.

"I have tried to forget about the way I feel about you, but I am not able to. I have never been able to forget the way I feel about you, but now I must." I moved away.

The king looked at me with a strange look. I stared at him and was waiting for him to say something.

"Lady Elizabeth, you will be just a lady-in-waiting then." King Henry went over by a window.

I watched him walked over to the window. He was staring down at the garden. I grew very sad in the inside. Then the king looked back over at me and started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, forget everything that happened between us. I do not want a word spoken about us or I will have you burned." King Henry looked back over to the window.

"I understand your majesty. I would never commit treason against his majesty." I curtsied.

"I want you to leave my site now." King Henry commanded.

I curtsied again and left. I saw Jane talking to a noble. She looked over at me and smiled. I returned the same favor, but I started to walk down the hall.

I reached the garden. I was not planning on going to the garden, but I did. So I started to walk around. I had no reason to head to my favorite spot. When I was walking, I was called by Jane. She was following. So I went over to her.

"Lady Elizabeth, Henry told me what happened." Jane spoke very sincere. I could tell by the way her eyes were looking at me.

"Your highness, I have already told you that you would be queen if Ann should ever die. His majesty wanted to have a mistress and I allowed it." I started to explain.

"Lady Elizabeth, please do not think that I had anything to do with this. I wish for us to be friends still." Jane looked worried.

"Your highness, I will always be your friend. I would not ever think that you had a part of this. I was the one to tell the king that I would not be wedded to him anymore. He has a new queen and he should focus on that." I smiled.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth. You are very kind to me." Jane smiled.

Jane started to walk away. Before she did, I quickly called for her.

"Your highness!" I quickly said.

Jane turned around and looked at me. I went over to her.

"Your highness, if you would be so kind to let me ask you a favor." I showed anxiousness in my eyes.

"Yes." Jane nodded.

"I would be very grateful to her majesty if you would allow me to see the Lady Mary." I showed anxiousness in my eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth, I will talk with Henry." Jane nodded.

I thanked Jane and left. I went back to my room. A few hours passed until I was called to the throne room.

When I got to the throne room, many people were there. I was led to the king and Jane. I curtsied very low and then I was told I could rise up. The king looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Lady Elizabeth, why would want to see the Lady Mary?" King Henry rose up from his seat.

"Your majesty, I ask for permission for my reasons." I replied.

The people around me were surprised that I answered the way I did. I heard whispers about me and how I show no respect. Then I turned my attention back to the king.

"Lady Elizabeth, you will tell me the reason." King Henry commanded.

"Your majesty, I have my reasons. I ask you to allow me to see your daughter." I stared at the king.

"You will not be allowed to go." King Henry came down and stood in front of me.

I stared at the king. He had anger in his eyes. He asked me a question.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you fear me?" King Henry moved back and started to circle around me.

When the king was in my sight I would watch him. When he was out of my sight, I would look at Jane. She seemed to be focused on me and awaiting my answer.

"Do you fear me?" King Henry stopped on my side.

"Your majesty, I do not fear you." I still looked at Jane.

"Why is that?" King Henry quickly asked his question.

"I have no reason to fear anything." I looked over at the king, who was now standing in front of me.

I made the king move away from me. I watched him go back up to his throne and sit down. He started to speak again.

"Everyone leave us." King Henry commanded.

I saw people walk by me to leave. Jane looked over at the king and smiled. She left the room as well. Once every one had left, the king started to talk.

"Lady Elizabeth, I command you to tell me your reasons." King Henry started to grow angrier.

"Your majesty, I was going to try and get Lady Mary to sign the allegiance to you. I have met her before and she seemed very fond of me." I smiled.

The king looked at me. I could tell that he did not know what to say. I decided that I would speak.

"Your majesty, I also wanted to see you. I wanted to speak alone with you, but I did not know how to get it." I lost my smile and looked down.

"Lady Elizabeth…" King Henry came down from his throne and came in front of me.

I did not look up when he said my name. Then the king pulled me close to him. He lifted my head up, so that I would look at him.

"Lady Elizabeth, why would you do such a thing?" King Henry stared into my eyes.

"Your majesty, I would be able to get Lady Mary accepted and she would stop having hatred toward her." I smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are a kind woman. Tell me why you wanted to be alone with me to tell me." King Henry still stared into my eyes.

"Your majesty, I also wanted to say that I could not forget about you. My feelings for you are growing more and more. I think about you. I am in need of you." I freely spoke.

The king did not say anything. Instead he kissed me. I kissed him back, until he moved away. I looked at him.

"Lady Elizabeth, I want to share my bed with you. I have to see you." King Henry moved back in front of me.

"Your majesty, I still love you. My feelings for you will not fade away." I looked down.

"Do not let them fade. Give them to me and allow me to be with you. I desire you ever day." King Henry lifted my head up.

I nodded. I could not say much more to him. He allowed everyone to come back in and he said that I could leave and that I would be able to go and see Mary.

I went back to my room and got ready. Before I left my room, the king came in. He told the guards to stay outside and let no one in. He looked over at me and smiled, as well, he came closer.

"Lady Elizabeth, may I call you my love again?" King Henry sat down on a chair.

"Your majesty, you can call me what you please. I am just a servant to God and your majesty." I smiled.

"My dear Elizabeth, you are to kind for this kingdom." King Henry nodded.

"My dear, I want to thank you again for allowing me to do this." I came in front of the king.

"Elizabeth, come and sit down on me." King Henry grabbed my hand.

I sat down on him with the help of him balancing my weight. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

He moved back and placed me on the ground. He told me that I should get ready and I would be staying there.

"My dear, I also want you to stay in my room there. You shall have the greatest of everything." King Henry smiled and left.

I finished getting my clothing together and I had help with the nobles and guards placing it in the carriage. I could tell that this was one of the royal carriages.

As I was getting in it, I looked up and saw the king. He was looking at me. I smiled at him and waited to see if he would smile back, but he did not. So I started my journey to Hatfield.

As soon as I arrived, it was dark. So I decided to get some sleep. In the morning, I had clothing waiting for me. The ladies-in-waiting helped me get in the dress. When I was done, they stood there. I looked at them and I was confused.

"Lady Margret, why are you waiting here?" I looked at Margret.

"You need to dismiss us. We received word that you were going to be telling us what to do. His majesty sent a letter ahead of time." Margret looked down.

I dismissed the ladies-in-waiting. Before I left my room, I saw a letter. It was from the king.

_My dear Elizabeth,_

_ You are able to go where you please. You may sit on the throne there and do as you command. I will send for you in a weeks' time, until then get the Lady Mary to sign the paper. For you have said that you would try and I believe that you are able to. Enjoy what Hatfield has to offer and do as you please. In time I will be there my dear._

_King Henry VIII_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I placed down the letter and went to the throne room. I sat down and a man came over to me. I looked at him.

"Lady Elizabeth, his majesty said you would be in command until he has arrived. What do you wish for me to do?" The man bowed.

"What is your name?" I smiled.

"Lord James." Lord James stood up and smiled at me.

"Lord James, will you send for Lady Mary?" I nodded.

Lord James told a guard to get Mary. She came in and curtsied to me. I told her that she could stand up and that everyone to be gone. I stood up and came down the steps and looked at Mary.

"Lady Mary, do you remember me from court?" I smiled.

"You are Lady Elizabeth." Mary nodded.

"Yes. Lady Mary, I do not wish to bring you any harm or any hate between us. I am only here so that you and his majesty will be together once again." I started to explain.

"Lady Elizabeth, I do not wish to go against what God has told me. He is the only one that is head of the church." Mary shook her head.

"I understand that you wish to put your faith before. Before we talk anymore, shall we eat?" I offered Mary my hand to take.

We started to walk down to the dining hall. Food was already done. So we sat down and started to eat. After we were through, we sat at the table and started to talk.

Much time was spent with talking. I tried every day to get Mary to sign, but I did not get any closer then the past day.

The 6th day I went to the dining hall. The food was all prepared when I entered. I sat down and started to eat. Few moments after I was done, I had gotten up and started to walk. I fell down and closed my eyes.

When I awoke, I was in my bed. Lord James was to my right. I looked over at him and started to speak.

"Lord James, I feel ill." I sat up.

"Lady Elizabeth, there was something in your food. His majesty has already arrived. He is coming to your chambers immediately." Lord James bowed.

"Lord James, did you receive word if Lady Mary had signed the papers?" I lied back down.

"Lady Mary has already signed it. That is why his majesty has come. Her highness is with him." Lord James nodded.

"Very well, you can leave." I dismissed Lord James.

Lord James left. Before I could do anything, I fell asleep. When I awoke, I saw the king. He was looking out the window. I moved in the bed and he looked over at me.

"My dear, the one that has done this to you will be burned." King Henry came over to the bed.

"My love, you do not have to. Lady Mary has signed." I tried to smile.

"I have to go immediately. Elizabeth, I will return to you." King Henry got up and started to walk towards the door.

As I watched him, he turned around and smiled at me, and then he left. Before a moment passed, I got up. I had ladies-in-waiting help me get ready. I quickly went down halls and got to the throne room. Guards had been told to keep others out.

I decided that I would go back to Whitehall palace. I had all my things gathered and ready to be put in the carriage. When the carriage was ready, I was helped in. The carriage started to go to Whitehall palace.

The time that I arrived, it was dark. I quickly went to my room and fell asleep. In the morning, I heard that the king had come back. I tried to move, but I was too ill.

Someone came in my room and I looked over to see who it was. I saw it was Jane. She looked at me and smiled.

"Your highness, I am sorry not to see you." I sat up.

"I have heard what you did for the king." Jane came over and sat down.

"Your highness, I am sorry for what you heard. I am not able to let my feelings for him go. I love his majesty very much." I looked down.

"Lady Elizabeth, I do not wish to hide the way you feel about him. He cares for you very much, but that is not why I am here." Jane nodded.

"Your highness, I have not done anything else. I have only been with his majesty." I looked over at the queen again.

"You talked to Lady Mary into signing the allegiance with King Henry. You have done a very kind act for him." Jane got up.

"Your highness, I did no kind act. All I did was talk to Lady Mary." I smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, you will get a proper reward from the king." Jane started to walk to the door.

I watched Jane leave my room. I forced myself to get out of bed. I had help from other ladies-in-waiting to get my clothing on me.

When I got out of my room, I started to head to the garden. I thought that the air would help me.

So when I got outside, I went to the lake. I sat down on the ground. I watched the water move, as the fish swam through it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and looked up. The king was looking at the water.

"Your majesty, I am sorry that I did not see you." I stood up and curtsied.

"Elizabeth, you do not have to call me majesty when we are the only two." King Henry looked away from the water and looked over at me.

"My dear, why did you not stay at the palace with Lady Mary? You had your chambers back." I tried to smile.

"When I returned to your room, I was told that you had returned to Whitehall Palace. I quickly came back, and then I heard that you were ill in bed from Jane." King Henry grabbed my hand.

"I am ill, but I needed to get up. If I should have stayed in bed, I would have died. The illness would have taken over and killed me. I wanted to live so that I would be able to see you again." I was able to smile this time, because I saw the king smile after I had responded to him.

"Elizabeth, you have done a great thing for me. You were able to get Lady Mary to sign the papers for me and she has returned to court. She is arriving tomorrow for the celebration of Christmas." King Henry smiled and nodded.

"That is wonderful. I am gracious that you are thanking me." I nodded.

"Elizabeth, will you be with Lord Chandelier?" King Henry quickly asked.

"My dear, I will be alone for Christmas. Little Jane is going to be with my father and he is going to be with my aunt and uncle with King Francis." I moved my hand away.

"My love, you shall be with me on Christmas." King Henry pulled me closer to him.

"My dear, thank you for inviting me, but I do not need to be with other people. I am happy with being alone." I shook my head.

"Elizabeth, I will be with you at night. You will come to court and enjoy everyone." King Henry grabbed my hand again, and would not let me pull away.

"My love, I will spend the night with you. You are very gracious to me." I smiled.

The king kissed me and moved away. He left because he had other matters to attend to. So I looked up and saw that the sky was getting dark. I went inside and went to bed.

In the morning, I got up and said my prayers. I saw the court getting ready for the celebration. A moment had passed and I was pulled into a room. I looked to see who it was when the person had shut the door and allowed me to see. I saw that it was the king. He was very happy.

He came over to me, picked me up and spun me around. After that, he placed me on the ground and kissed me. The king moved away and started to speak.

"My love, I am going to have a son. Jane has told me that she was with child. I will finally be able to have the son that I deserve." King Henry started to pace because he was happy.

"My dear, I am glad that you are able to have a prince." I curtsied to the king.

"Elizabeth, my son will be the greatest prince." King Henry stopped pacing and looked over at me.

"My dear, he will be the greatest king that any kingdom has ever seen. I will see you tonight at the celebration." I started to walk towards the door.

When the king started to speak, I left the room. I started to walk around the garden. There was not much to do with the celebration for Christmas being prepared. When I came back in the palace, I had to get ready for the celebration.

I had the perfect clothing to wear, because my father sent me a dress for Christmas. I asked for some help to put it on. When I was done getting ready, I started to head for the ballroom.

I got to the ballroom. Before I entered the room, I saw many people dancing and eating. I went in. A few people stopped when I came in. As I started to walk past everyone, more people stopped and stared at me. I heard whispering and small laughing.

I got to the king and curtsied. He told me to rise up. When I did, I looked over at the queen. She stood up and came down in front of me. She started to whisper in my ear.

"The dress that you are wearing is very beautiful. All of the nobles are looking at you and are amazed." Jane started to whisper.

I watched Jane move back and go back to her chair. I looked over to my right and saw Mary. She was sitting by the king. Then I looked back at the king. He was already standing when my eyes met his. He came down from his throne and started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, did Lord Chandiler get you that clothing?" King Henry started to circle around me.

"He did your majesty. This was a gift to me for the celebration." I nodded.

The king stopped right in front of me. He moved closer to me and started to whisper something in my ear.

"My dear, I want you to meet me in my chambers tonight. You have caught many admires tonight." King Henry started to whisper quietly.

The king moved back and went back to his seat. I watched him as he did so. Then he announced to continue to dance. I went over to get food, when a man behind me grabbed my hand. I turned around.

"Lady Elizabeth, will you honor me with a dance?" The man smiled at me.

"Lord Nicholas, I would be the honored one." I nodded.

Lord Nicholas had me follow him. We started to dance. The times that I had the chance to look at the king, he started to grow angry. After a few minutes of dancing, the king came down and started to walk over to me and Lord Nicholas.

The king stopped Lord Nicholas. Lord Nicholas moved and the king looked over at me. He held out his hand and I took it. We started to dance. While we were dancing, the king started to speak very low to me.

"Lady Elizabeth, why do you dance with other men?" King Henry had anger in his eyes.

"Your majesty, I dance with other men because I want to show the people around us that I am your lady-in-waiting and nothing more. I do not want anything bad to happen to his majesty." I started to explain.

"Very well, I will not say anymore about it. I will send for you to come to my chambers tonight. Then we shall be together." King Henry moved closer to my ear and started to whisper.

The king moved back and I nodded. Then the musician stopped playing and the king went back by Jane. I smiled and left the room. I started to go to the garden.

When I got to the garden, I went to my favorite spot. I sat down on the ground and started to think.

_The king is very gracious to me and her highness. Even with her highness knowing about this, I am sad because she wants to have him. I already know that she wants to have to him. With her highness carrying the son of the king, I stand in the way. Her highness has been very kind to me._

_ When she first arrived here as a lady-in-waiting, Queen Ann was ill to her. Many of the others liked her and they still do. I was friends with her because of how Queen Ann treated her and I swore that I would protect her. Now that I have, I have no reason anymore. Since her highness is the Queen of England, I will treat her with the upmost respect. As well, I still think of her as a friend._

_ What about his majesty? I love him very much, but he needs Queen Jane and his new son. I will be forgotten in the end, but I am not able to stay away from him._

I got up, but I was still thinking. I decided to go back in the palace. When I got into the ballroom again, I saw men laughing and getting drunk. Looking over at the women, I guessed that they were talking about the men and what they were doing.

I went over to a wall and stood there. I was watching everyone. Before I realized, I was grabbed. I was taken through a door, and someone had their hand over my eyes. When I finally able to see, it was Lord Edward.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am finally able to have a moment with you." Lord Edward locked the door.

"Lord Edward, why do you drag me here?" I stared at Lord Edward.

"Do you remember my brother?" Lord Edward looked back at me.

"My lord, I do not know who you are talking about." I shook my head.

"Charles is my brother. You married him." Lord Edward started to become angry.

"My lord, I did not know that was your brother." I was not really able to say anything else. I started to remember Lord Charles and me once we were at his home.

"Lady Elizabeth, you will pay for what happened to him. I will have what he could never have." Lord Edward started to move towards me.

As soon as he got in front of me, Lord Edwards pulled me close to him and started to loosen my corset. I tried to get away from him, but he held me tightly. He had me go over to the bed with him and made me lay down. After I did, he removed all my clothing. He removed his clothing and started to move in me.

"Lady Elizabeth, you seemed frightened?" Lord Edward laughed.

"My lord, I do not want this. Please get away from me." I glared at Lord Edward.

I believe 44 minutes had passed and the door was broken down. Lord Edward moved away from me. I saw the king walk in and he stared at me, and then he looked over at Lord Edward.

The king told the guards to get Lord Edward and then leave. After everyone had left, I was almost done getting my clothes on. The king came in front of me and I could tell in his eyes that he was furious.

"Lady Elizabeth, you committed treason against my kingdom!" King Henry started to yell.

"Your majesty, I did not mean for this. Lord Edward is Lord Charles's brother. He grabbed me and brought me here. I did not even consent to this." I curtsied.

The king looked at me. I did not know if he had anything to say or if he was thinking about what I said. After another moment or two, he started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, what do you mean? Did Lord Edwards rape you?" King Henry looked at me.

"Your majesty he did. I never said yes." I still stayed curtsied.

"My love, I will have Lord Edward stripped from all power and die by the ax." King Henry placed out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and stood up. He pulled me close. After a moment, he led me back to the celebration. Jane came over to the king and asked him where he had gone. She looked over at me and smiled, but the king led Jane away. They sat down at their table. I decided that I would leave.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Last night the king did not call for me to go to his chambers, instead he came to my room. I was rather stunned when he showed up. The entire night, I was with him. I did not leave his side. We stayed in the bed.

When the king said that he had to leave, I nodded. I understood that he had other matters to attend to. He left me a kiss and left.

After I awoke the next morning, I remember going to the garden. I wanted to enjoy the air and the flowers. As I was walking through, I went over to the pond. I sat down by it and watched the water move as the fish swam through it.

Before I knew, my name was called. I stood up and turned around. I saw that it was my father. I quickly ran over to him and hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around. When he placed me on the ground, he kissed the top of my head and started to talk.

"My daughter, how are you?" Lord Chandiler smiled.

"I am very well. Father, how are your travels?" I smiled.

"Elizabeth, I have many stories to tell you. For I am here are important business. The emperor has given me a message to give you." Lord Chandiler lost his smile.

"Father, why do you lose your smile? The message cannot be that bad." I started to wonder what was going on now.

"My daughter, the emperor wants you to come back to his kingdom. He would like you to wed him." Lord Chandiler stared at me.

"Father, you know that I will not leave this court. I want to be with his majesty. What have you told the emperor?" I shook my head.

"I had told him that I would tell you. You are the one that can decide if you want to go or not. I will not make you, but I will tell Little Jane about what I have told you." Lord Chandiler took off his hat and wiped his head.

"What does Little Jane have anything to do with the emperor?" I stared at my father while he wiped his head.

"The emperor also wants to have Little Jane at his court." Lord Chandiler placed on his hat again.

"Little Jane is too young to be at court. It was hard for you to keep me here. Why would you do that to Little Jane?" I started to think why my father was about to send Little Jane to court.

"I am not going to have another of my daughters serve as a lady-in-waiting at court. The emperor wants you and Little Jane to live at the palace with him. For you, he wants to wed you. He has been told that you and the King of England have been wedded to, but the emperor does not care. He will announce to the different courts that you are wife." Lord Chandiler grabbed my hand.

"Father, I will not go. I will not wed the emperor. I am wedded to the King of England and that is all I want. Little Jane should not go either. She should stay with aunty and uncle. They have raised her since she was a child. To take her away from that would be cruel." I shook my head.

"Elizabeth, she knows who I am. She has accepted me as her father. I am still yours and hers father, and I will take you if I need to." Lord Chandiler moved his hand away from mine.

"Father, you have let me do as I please. I am asking as the eldest daughter, please do not take her. I wish that you would only visit her, but not take her away from me. She is my little sister." I stared at the ground.

"Very well Elizabeth. You are right. She needs family that will raise her. With her beautiful older sister and her old fat father away, Little Jane will need family." Lord Chandiler smiled and nodded.

"Father, you are the youngest man I have ever seen." I started to laugh.

"I have been waiting for the laugh for a long time." Lord Chandiler picked me up and started to spin me around.

The moment that I was placed down, my father's name was called. He turned around and bowed to the king. I curtsied to him. The king came over to us and told us that we could rise. The king started to talk.

"Lord Chandiler, what may I say I owe this pleasure to having you here?" King Henry smiled when he saw me.

"I was telling Elizabeth about how the emperor wants her to come to his kingdom and be his wife." Lord Chandiler started to explain.

"Lady Elizabeth, what did you say to Lord Chandiler?" King Henry lost his smile.

"I told my father that I am wedded to you and I will not leave this kingdom. I am gracious that the emperor would ask that, but I refuse to accept the offer. I know where I am meant to be." I started to explain.

"Lord Chandiler, tell me the reason why the emperor wants Elizabeth." King Henry looked over at my father.

"The emperor is very fond of Elizabeth. She is a beautiful girl and she is very literate. All of the other kings wish to have her, but that is impossible. For some are married and some are too old for her. As well, I am not like many fathers. I allow my daughter to wed the one that she thinks is good for her." Lord Chandiler took off his hat again.

"Elizabeth, is this true?" King Henry looked back over at me.

"Your majesty, everything that my father has said to is true. I will not wed the emperor, for I am already wedded to you. I do not need another king, for I have the greatest of them all." I nodded.

"Your majesty, I am going to take my daughters to see the emperor for a few days." Lord Chandiler placed on his hat again.

"Lord Chandiler, I will not allow Elizabeth to go. She will remain here with me." King Henry started to get angry.

"Your majesty, Elizabeth is my daughter. I will take her if need be, but I am not going to force it. The emperor will be told by her that she is already wedded to another. I am not fond of the emperor, but I will have her tell him and visit." Lord Chandiler stared at the king.

The king and my father kept talking about me going. The king said that I would go, but my father had to bring me right back. As my father was waiting for me, I looked over at the king. He looked over at me and he began to talk.

"My dear Elizabeth, you shall tell the emperor that you are wedded to another. The emperor will not have you or touch you." King Henry grabbed my hand.

"My love, I would never commit treason against you. I am your loyal wife and servant. You are the king." I nodded.

The king kissed me and let me go. I went over to my father and we started to walk. My father led me to his carriage. He helped me inside and got settled. When I sat down, I looked across from me and saw Jane. She quickly got up and gave me a hug and then she sat back down. My father shut the door and rode on his horse.

By the time that we got to the emperor's palace, two days have passed. The emperor was already out to greet us. When we stopped, my father helped out my little sister and then me. My father led my sister in the palace. The emperor came over to me and he led me into the palace.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's an honor for me to have a beautiful girl at my palace." Emperor Charles smiled.

"Your majesty, it was an honor to know that you wanted me to stay at the palace with you." I returned a smile.

The emperor and I kept talking until we got to a pond. He went over to the water and looked down at it. When he looked back up at me, he started to talk again.

"Lady Elizabeth, has Lord Chandiler said anything about another reason why you are here?" Emperor Charles came closer to me.

"Your majesty, my father has said that you wanted to wed me; though he has told you that I am wedded to the King of England." I nodded.

"Your marriage the king is not legal. The King of England is nothing more than a fool. I have heard what he has done to you and Mistress Ann. Lady Ann has harmed you more than once and her father as well. One of your beauty and intellect should be with someone who sees it. Lady Elizabeth, I have known you for a very long time. I ask you to be my wife." Emperor Charles pulled me close to him.

"Your majesty, I am in love with the king. I will not accept the offer. Your majesty, I am trying to show respect, but I am not going to wed another man. I have already lost one that I love and I will not lose another. As well, I will not commit treason against England. That is my home and that is where I belong." I shook my head.

"Lady Elizabeth, I understand how you feel. As I had to watch you leave my palace, I wanted to take you away and make you mine. When your uncle brought you here, I wanted you. My feelings for you will not fade. Any man who sees you will want you." Emperor Charles stared into my eyes.

"Your majesty, I am aware that I am admired by many, but I only want one man. He is the King of England. We have been friends for the longest time, but I am only a friend. You have other ladies to have." I moved away.

The emperor nodded. He went back in the palace. I went over to where he was standing and looked at the water. I kept thinking if I should tell my father that I wanted to leave, or if I should just stay here.

As soon as I decided, I went in the palace. I started to look for my father. Instead I found Jane. She was talking to the ladies-in-waiting and smiling. When she looked over at me, she ran over to me. I bent down and smiled.

"Elizabeth, this palace is big. The emperor is very nice. He gave me new dresses to wear." Jane started to talk.

"Little Jane, the emperor is very kind. Have you seen father?" I laughed.

"Yes. He was talking with the emperor. Can you play with me?" Jane hugged me.

"I am not able to. I have to speak with father." I shook my head and lost my smile.

"Please Elizabeth. You always play with me." I could tell that Jane was getting sad.

"Not today. I am sorry Little Jane, but I have to go right now. Ask the lady-in-waiting to play with you." I stood up and walked away.

As I was walking, I saw my father and the emperor. They were talking just as Jane said they were. I went over to them and curtsied. The emperor looked over at me and walked away. My father turned my way and started to talk.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk. I have some news to tell you." Lord Chandiler led me into a room.

"Father, I have something to ask of you. That is why I was looking for you." I sat down in a chair.

"Elizabeth, the emperor as told me to force you to wed him. I have tried to explain to him that I do not force you to do anything; as well, I said that you are very literate and you know can choose yourself. The emperor also said that I should command you to, because I am your father." Lord Chandiler went over to the fire.

"Father, please say that you are not going to have me wed the emperor." I came over to my father.

"Elizabeth, you are going to stay with the King of England. I am not fond of England, but I will not force you to wed him. Now say what you have to." Lord Chandiler looked away from the fire and looked at me.

"Father, I want to go back to England. I do not wish to stay here for another day. The emperor is kind, but I do not belong here and I wish to get away from the idea of wedding him. Please allow me to leave." I went away from my father and sat down in a chair.

"My darling daughter, I believe that you should go back as well. I will tell the emperor that you are leaving. I will have you sent back after I get back from telling him." Lord Chandiler started to walk to the door.

"Father, can I tell the emperor? I believe that I should be the one to tell him, for I am the one that is leaving." I quickly got and went over to my father and grabbed his hand.

"Elizabeth, you are a very kind girl. I admire you as my daughter. Your mother was always right about you." Lord Chandiler kissed my head.

"When you come back to England, you will have to tell me about your adventures." I kissed my father's cheek and left the room.

I started to look for the emperor. I finally found him by the pond. He was standing and looking down at the water. I came up behind him and curtsied. The emperor saw me in the reflection of the water and turned around and looked at me. He told me that I could rise up, and I did what I was told.

"Lady Elizabeth, why do you come to me?" Emperor Charles stared at me.

"Your majesty, I am leaving your palace." I went over to the water and stared at it.

"Why do you say that you are leaving my palace?" Emperor Charles stood behind me.

"Your majesty, I have no reason to be here. The reason you asked my father for me to come was to wed me. I shall return to England and be there." I turned around to face the emperor.

"Lady Elizabeth, I will let you leave. I did not wish to cause you any harm. I fell in love with you and wanted to wed you. If you should go, I ask you to take this." Emperor Charles took of his ring and gave it to me.

"Your majesty, that's the ring that your father had given to you. The ring is for royalties. Why do you give it to me?" I had the ring placed on my finger.

"Lady Elizabeth, that's the ring I shall give to you. It will prove that you are welcome here anytime you please." Emperor Charles smiled.

"You are very kind." I smiled.

I moved closer to the emperor and kissed him on his cheek. When I moved away, he stared at me. I told that I had to leave to return to England. The emperor walked with me to meet my father.

We saw my father waiting with a carriage. Jane was standing by my father. She was crying. Before I got on the carriage I bent down in front of her and began to talk.

"Little Jane, why do you cry?" I smiled.

"Elizabeth, why do you have to leave again? Father and you are always gone. I am with aunty and uncle." Jane wiped her eyes.

"I need to go back to England. I have no reason to be here any longer. Little Jane, you can come to the palace in England with father. He will take you to see me and we can here stories from him." I picked my sister up.

Jane hugged me. I placed her back down and got in the carriage. The emperor helped me in there. In a few moments I was going back to England.

It took another two days to get to England. When I did, it was morning. The king was not waiting for me. So I went in the palace and started to walk to the garden. By the time I got to the garden, I saw the king walking around in it. I quickly left where I was. I believe he saw part of my clothing.

After I had slowed, I started to walk a little. I had to leave quickly because I thought that I heard feet moving in my direction. I had realized that I was at an open field. I stood there, but before I could move I had something over my face.

The time that the cover was removed, I was sitting in a chair in a room. I heard my name and I turned around. I got up and curtsied. The man walked over to me and told me that I could rise.

"Lady Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" The man stared at me.

"Your majesty, I could not be in Rome anymore. I had no reason to be there any longer. My father allowed me to leave with the permission of the emperor." I started to explain.

"My darling Elizabeth, what did you say to the emperor?" King Henry went around me and sat down.

"I said that I do not want to wed him. I am wedded to the King of England, but he had told me that our marriage is not legal." I sat down across from the king.

"Elizabeth, our marriage is legal." King Henry stared at me.

"My dear, I know that our marriage is not legal. We are hidden from the people." I shook my head.

"Do not say that our marriage is not legal. I shall never hear those words from you again." King Henry started to get angry.

"Your majesty, I already know that our marriage is not legal. It has never been legal. The only legal marriage I have been in was with Lord Charles." I started to explain, but I looked down as I was explaining.

"Elizabeth, I do not want those words spoken from you ever again. The marriage is legal." King Henry stood up.

"Your majesty, I will say what is true. I will not live in such a lie." I looked up at the king.

"We are wedded. The marriage is legal and you will not speak any more of this." King Henry went over to a window.

"Yes your majesty." I curtsied.

The king looked over at me and told me to rise up. He was about to talk, when Jane came in. She looked over at me smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth, I did not know that you were returning in short time." Jane went over by the king.

"Your highness, I had no other reason to stay in Rome. I asked my father to return and he allowed me." I smiled back.

"My darling, are you ready to hunt?" Jane turned away from me and looked at the king.

"Yes. I will meet you at the stables. I need to finish the talk with Lady Elizabeth." King Henry nodded and led Jane to the door.

Jane nodded and left the room. The king shut the door behind her and then looked at me. He came over to me and began to speak.

"Elizabeth, the marriage is legal. I am not allowing you to get away from me." King Henry stared into my eyes.

"I understand your majesty. I will not speak another word about it. Please forgive me for making you angry." I looked down.

"You are forgiven." King Henry nodded.

The king lifter my chin up and kissed me. I kissed him back and he moved away. He told me that he was leaving and that he would call me for me tonight. I nodded and left the room.

After leaving the king's chambers, I started to walk around the palace. As I was walking, I heard some ladies-in-waiting talking. I went over to them and began to talk with them.

"Lady Margret, what are you talking about?" I started to talk.

"Lord Chandiler is back and he has come to take a new wife. He is going to pick a girl from the England court." Lady Margret started to smile.

"What other news do you have about Lord Chandiler?" I stared at Lady Margret and the other girls.

"Lord Chandiler is going to be coming back from Rome in a few days. I wish to be his wife." Lady Margret spun around.

I turned away and started to walk. I went to the stables and got on a horse. I rode out to the open field. I stopped the horse there and got off. I started to think.

_My father would not get a new wife. He would never do that. As well, why would he pick one from the English court? He has never liked England. So why would he do this now and just to pick a girl? Do the other girls not know me? I am the daughter of Lord Chandiler._

_ Do all of the girls wish to be his wife? Does my father want to replace the memory of my mother? How could he? My mother was the only one for him. When my father gets back, I will go to France and ask him why he would do this._

I stopped thinking and got on my horse again. I went over by a tree and got off. I lied on the ground and closed my eyes. After I opened them again, I had a boy standing beside me. I stood up and looked at him.

"Lady Elizabeth, I have important news. Please come with me." The boy got on his horse.

I quickly went on mine and followed him. We got back at the palace and I went to a room. My father was waiting for me. I looked at the boy, but he was gone. I looked back at my father. Little Jane was not with him.

"Father, why are you here?" I stared at my father.

"Elizabeth, I have news to tell you." Lord Chandiler sat down.

"Father, you are getting wedded again." I quickly spoke.

"How do you know?" Lord Chandiler stared at me.

"The other ladies-in-waiting were talking about that you were looking for a new wife among the English court." I sat down across from my father.

"I am looking for a new wife. I have longed to be with a woman. I am looking among the court." Lord Chandiler nodded.

"Father, donot pick another. I am as old as these girls now. Do not have one that is my age. I beg of you. Did mother not love you enough?" I looked down.

"Your mother did enough and more. She gave me the two daughters that I have asked, but I want love again. I will pick who I please." Lord Chandiler took off his hat and wiped his head.

"Father, I wish to see the one that you have picked to wed." I looked back at my father.

My father went over to a door and opened it. He led in a girl. She stood by my father and stared at me.

"Lady Elizabeth, I did not know Lord Chandiler is the father of you." The girl looked down.

"Father, you picked Lady Isabella?" I swiftly looked at my father.

"Elizabeth, I have. I know you do not approve, but I know that you will show her respect." Lord Chandiler placed on his hat again.

"Father, I do not agree, but I will respect it. Lady Isabella, do take care of my father. He is the most gracious man I have ever seen." I looked over at Isabella.

My father said for me to go. I left the room and went to the garden. I decided that I would go to my favorite spot. Once I had arrived there, I saw the king standing.

The king looked behind him and saw me. I curtsied to him and he told me to rise. I stood there looking at him.

"My dear, do you not wish to see your father?" King Henry came in front of me.

"My love, I have already seen him. I do not wish to see him again." I shook my head.

"Elizabeth, what has happened?" King Henry stared into my eyes.

"My father has decided to take another wife. He is here to pick a girl from the court." I moved away from the king.

"I have not heard anything about Lord Chandiler courting a woman. Has Lord Chandiler already told you about this?" King Henry moved closer to me.

"He has." I nodded.

"Who is the girl that he has picked?" King Henry moved back and turned away.

"My father has picked Lady Isabella." I looked down.

"Lady Isabella is a good choice for him." King Henry turned around.

"My dear, she is a good woman, but I do not wish for my father to marry again." I spoke softly.

Before the king could say anything, I looked over to my side and saw my father. He was standing there with Isabella. I looked over at her and then back to my father. He was looking down at me and then he faced the king. I could not help, but to look at the king.

"Lord Chandiler, I have been told that you are here to marry one of the ladies-in-waiting." King Henry stared at my father.

"Your majesty, I have come to have another wife. The English court has the best women." Lord Chandiler bowed.

"Lady Isabella, do you wish to marry Lord Chandiler?" King Henry looked over at Isabella.

"Your majesty, I do wish to be Lord Chandiler's wife." Isabella curtsied to the king.

"Very well; the wedding shall be in a few days." King Henry nodded.

My father and Isabella left. I looked over at the king. He stood there looking at me. I could not say a word to him. I curtsied and started to walk away.

The king started to follow me. He followed me back to the palace. When I was close to his chambers, the king pulled me into his room and locked the door. I looked over at the king. He came over to me and stood in front of me.

"Elizabeth, I do not wish for you to be harmed." King Henry pulled me closer to him.

I stared the king. I did not know what to say. I do not remember if I had anything to say to him at the time.

"Elizabeth, do say something to me." King Henry led me over to the bed.

I still remained silent. The king started to loosen my clothing. I watched him as his head went down to my stomach. He started to kiss my stomach softly.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I had awoken, I was laying down next to the king. I moved out of the bed and tried to get on my clothing. I was very sore from the night before. I stayed on the ground. I heard the king starting to move. He got out of the bed and saw me on the ground. He placed out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he helped me.

After another moment or two, ladies-in-waiting helped me in my clothing. The king had left the room when the ladies got in the room. After I had gotten done getting my clothing back on, I went to my chores. With getting done with it in a few hours, I saw my father walking down with Isabella with him. Then I looked down and I saw my sister. She was laughing as my father was talking.

My sister looked over at me and came up to me. I bent down and picked her up. She started to talk very fast; I could not help but to laugh.

"Elizabeth, father said that I would be able to wear a pretty dress." Jane wrapped her arms around me.

"Little Jane, you are always pretty in anything you wear. Father is lucky to have such a daughter like you." I hugged my sister, for I have not seen her for some time.

"Sister, father has some one that he wants you to meet. Please put me down so that I can tell father that you want to see him." Jane moved away from me and looked at me.

I placed my sister down and she ran over to my father. My father looked at me. I stared at him and then Jane came back over and grabbed my hand. Jane led me to the stables. She told me to get on a horse and follow her. Before I did, I looked back and I saw my father and Isabella standing by the door. My father nodded for me to go and so I went.

I was able to get to my sister swiftly. We started to ride out to a field. She got off her horse and told me to get off of mine. I quickly got down and Jane grabbed my hand again. She had me follow her for a few minutes, until she stopped.

"Little Jane, why did you have us stop?" I looked down at my sister.

"I want you to meet that man down there." Jane pointed down the hill.

"Jane, who is he?" I looked down the hill and saw a man standing with his back faced to me.

Jane did not say who he was. He told me to go down there and talk to him. I nodded and started to walk down. When I got to him, I stood there for a moment or two. I do not remember how long I was standing there.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am finally able to see you again." He started to speak.

"My lord, why do you wish to see me and bring me out to here?" I quickly responded.

"My dear Elizabeth, do you not remember your own love?" He turned around and looked at me.

"Lord Edward!" I quickly curtsied.

"Elizabeth, I see that you remember me quite well." Lord Edward came in front of me.

"When did you arrive in England?" I stood up.

"I returned only a day ago. I heard that you were here; I had to come and see for myself." Lord Edward grabbed my hand.

"My lord, you are finally back." I started to smile.

"Elizabeth, you do not have to say lord around me. I can never be your lord." Edward kissed the top of my hand.

"Edward, I am very happy to see you. I have been lost in my thoughts about us." I nodded.

"While I was away, I could not forget about a beautiful rose as yourself." Edward pulled me closer.

"Edward, I have to confess." I looked down.

"Elizabeth, I know that you had slept with the king. Your father has told me everything. The king had married you." Edward moved away.

"I have done all that. I am still in love with you. I have wanted you for so long." I could not lift my head up to look at Edward.

"Elizabeth, I do not care what you have done. I wish to make you my wife. I have never loved another. I am only here for you." Edward moved back to me.

"Edward!" I hugged him.

Edward picked me up and spun me around. He placed me down and kissed me, but he moved away after a moment. Then Jane came down. She hung on to Edward's leg. He picked her up and placed her down.

All of us got to the hill. I saw another riding in our direction. We got on our horses and started to ride. Edward stopped when he saw who was riding toward us. Jane and I stopped as well.

Edward saw that it was my father. He quickly stopped when he saw us.

"Elizabeth, I am happy that you saw Lord Edwards again." Lord Chandiler smiled.

"Father, why have you not told me that you have talked to him?" I nodded.

"I wanted him to see you in person. Lord Edward, do you have something to say to my daughter?" Lord Chandiler laughed.

"My lord, I rather have you tell Elizabeth. She is the daughter of the most honorable man." Edward shook his head.

"My daughter, Lord Edward has asked me to allow him to marry you. Since the marriage to his majesty is not legal, I do wish that you would marry Lord Edward." Lord Chandiler nodded.

"I do accept to marry Lord Edward." I smiled.

Edward nodded and smiled to me. We all rode back to the palace. When got there, the king had summoned all of us to the throne room. We swiftly went.

"Lady Jane, I want you to leave this room now." King Henry stood up and told one of the guards to remove my sister.

When Jane had left, the only ones in the room were the king, my father, Edward and I. The king sat back down and started to talk again.

"Lord Edward, I welcome you back to court. I have heard that you and Lady Elizabeth have just met." King Henry looked over at me smiled.

"Your majesty, I have known Lady Elizabeth for some time now. I have grown up with and her family." Edward spoke up.

"I understand." King Henry nodded.

"Your majesty, may I speak about some important matters of my daughter?" Lord Chandiler looked at the king.

"Lord Chandiler, what has happened to Lady Elizabeth?" King Henry lost his smile and looked over at my father.

"My daughter is going to marry another." Lord Chandiler spoke again.

"Lady Elizabeth will not marry another, for she is already married to me." King Henry stood up.

"Your majesty, your marriage to my daughter is not legal. I will not allow it any longer." Lord Chandiler started at the king.

"Lord Chandiler, you are speaking to the king. I am the ruler of this country and I will have you thrown in the tower if continue." King Henry came down from his thrown.

I looked over at the king. He stopped at the last step and stood there. I looked over at my father and then Edward. Edward stared at the king.

"Lord Chandiler, tell me who the other man that you want Lady Elizabeth to marry." King Henry came from the last step.

"Your majesty, I want Elizabeth to marry Lord Edward." Lord Chandiler stood firm toward the king.

"Lord Edward, you are the one that is supposedly to be married to my dear Elizabeth?" King Henry turned over to Edward.

Before Edward was about to say anything, the king quickly went to my father and slammed him against the wall. The king had my father by the top of his clothing. I tried to go over to the king, but Edward stopped me. He started to whisper in my ear.

"Elizabeth, do not go over to his majesty. Your father is a brave man. He knows what he is doing." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

The king stared at my father. I believe that my father was ready for anything.

"Lord Chandiler, your daughter is married to me. She will not leave my court with another." King Henry had his hand around my father's neck.

"Your majesty, I try to show no disrespect for you, but you have a wife and a child." Lord Chandiler glared at the king.

Before anything else was said, I quickly got away from Edward and went over to the king. The king quickly moved away from my father and turned over to me. When he was turning over to me, the king slapped me. I landed on the ground.

My father looked over at the king and moved away from the wall. He came over by me and bent down. Edward swiftly came over and helped as well.

"Your majesty, what power do you have to hurt my dear Elizabeth?" Lord Chandiler stared at the king.

The king looked over at my father and said nothing. He then looked over back at me and started to speak.

"Lady Elizabeth, are you well?" King Henry stared at me.

"Your majesty, I am well." I nodded.

The king moved closer to me, but my father got in the way. He would not allow for the king to get near me. The king commanded for my father to move.

"Father, please let me talk to his majesty." I looked at my father.

"Elizabeth, I will let you." Lord Chandiler moved away.

My father moved away and allowed me to go to the king. The king took my hand and started to lead me to his chambers. My father tried to stop him, but I said that I would be alright.

The king and I got to his chambers. He closed the door and moved closer to me.

"Lady Elizabeth, did I harm you too much?" King Henry stared at me with despair.

"Your majesty, I am alright." I nodded.

"My love, why do you wish to go with another?" King Henry grabbed my hand again.

"Your majesty, I love Lord Edward. I have always loved him. I wish to marry you, but I want for it to be legal. My father is right; you have a wife and a child coming. I am nothing more than a lady-in-waiting for you. The way that I feel about Lord Edward will always be more than the way I feel about you." I looked down.

"My Elizabeth, I am in love with you. Our marriage is legal and I will make sure that my entire kingdom will know about you. You shall stay with me and stay at my court. Lord Edward will not have you." King Henry moved away and went over to a window.

"Your majesty, I do not wish to stay here. You cannot make me stay here against my will. I beg of you to let me go. My father and you already go against each other, please do not make it worse. I do not wish to see you, England, or my father hurt. Please do not make me stay." I looked up and at the king.

"Elizabeth, I will keep you here. I will not let you go and Lord Chandiler has no power to stop me. I am the King of England and nothing will change that." King Henry turned toward me again.

"My father will have the royals fight against you. I do not wish to see any one hurt or anything. Please allow me go with Lord Edward. I am love with him and I want to be with him. Please do not make me unhappy." I started to plead.

"Elizabeth, do you love Lord Edward that much?" King Edward looked back at the window.

"Your majesty, I do love him. I have loved him since I was a child. We were bound to get married before, but he had to go. I am sorry your majesty. I do not want to see you sadden because you have her highness and you have a son coming. I am will be nothing more than a distraction for you. Please forgive me." I curtsied.

The king looked over at me and came in front of me. He held out his hand for me to grab. He helped me up. I stared into his eyes. His head moved closer to mine and kissed me. After a moment or so, I moved away and smiled. He said that I could leave.

I went out of the chambers and back into the throne room. I saw my father and Edward waiting for me. They turned over to where I am and an eager face. I walked over to them.

"Elizabeth, what did his majesty say to you?" Lord Chandiler stared at me.

"He said that I would be allowed to leave and to marry Edward." I looked over at my father.

"That is wonderful!" Edward smiled at me.

I nodded and walked out of the throne room. My father and Edward followed me. I told them that I was going to the garden and asked to be alone. They nodded and went off in another direction.

I got to the garden and started to head toward the pond. I stopped when I had reached the edge. I stared down at my reflection and started to think.

_I love Edward, but I cannot help feel that I am betraying the king. He has been so kind to me. I know that our marriage is not legal, but I wish that it could be. The king said that he would make the marriage legal by telling everyone about us. That would even cause more trouble for the king. I would not be able to live with the guilt of that. How can I not feel like this? How do I love two people that have always been so kind to me? Did I always love Edward and did I always love the king?_

I stopped thinking and looked down at my reflection. Instead of looking at my reflection, I focused on the fish that were swimming. I do not know why, but they caught my eye. When I stopped looking at the fish, I turned around and I saw Edward right behind me.

He smiled. I smiled back and he asked me to come with him. So I took his hand and he led me to my favorite spot. I looked over at him and was wondering how and why did he bring me to here. Edward moved away from me and stood in front of me. I stared at him.

"Elizabeth, I know that you are wondering why I had brought you here, but I will not tell you now." Edward smiled.

Before I could say anything, Jane ran up to Edward and pulled on his clothing. I started to laugh. Edward looked down and picked up Jane.

"Big sister, what are you laughing about? You are very silly at times." Jane started to laugh.

"Little Jane, I am laughing at you. You have a hole in your clothing. A young girl like you should have the best clothing." I pointed out the hole to Jane.

My sister looked down at the hole and turned red. She told Edward to put her down. After she was placed down, Jane came over to me and grabbed my hand. She led me through the halls to my room. She asked me if she could have one of my dresses. I nodded and got one out.

Jane stood in front of me as I placed the dress on her. Jane told me that it was too big and she asked me to make the dress fit her. So I asked another maid to get me the supplies that I needed. Once the maid was back, I started to work on the clothing.

Jane stood still and allowed me to work. As the night drew closer, Jane fell asleep, so I placed her on my bed and started to work on the clothing. I did not stop until I fell asleep. The only reason I woke up because my father came in my room and saw Jane and I asleep.

My father touched my arm to awake me and that woke me up. He asked to speak to me outside my room. So I placed down the materials and followed him. When I got outside of my room, my father began to talk.

"Jane and I are going to be leaving in a few days. I am going to give Jane back to your aunt and uncle. I am going to be gone for a long time now." Lord Chandiler stared at me.

"Father, where are you going to be? Jane has been very happy to have her father back in her life and able to see me any time that she wants." I stared at my father.

"I am going to be in Italy and Germany. I have some private matters to attend to. I ask that you try to understand that I do not want to do this, but I have been sent a letter that I have to respond to." Lord Chandiler smiled softly at me.

"I understand father, but Jane needs someone to be with her. She is getting older and prettier every second. She is turning into mother. She looks just like her. Father she needs to be with you or I and not aunt or uncle." I nodded, but I started to worry about my sister.

"Elizabeth, I know that Edward and you are about to be married. I do not want you to worry about her when you shall have kids of your own. I have made it where that Jane will be very well taken care of. She has always been taken care of. As well, I know that she is looking like your mother, but that will not change the fact that I have to leave soon." Lord Chandiler nodded.

"I will talk to Edward about Jane being with us. I know that Jane will be taken care of, but I want her to live with her family and not with relatives. She needs to be with her father or sister. Since mother died, she will not have her. She needs me and I need her. As well, I will not be able to see her that often. I want to see her every day, as I am doing now." I shook my head.

"Elizabeth, I do not think that would be wise. Edward and you need to be alone. You can still see Jane after him and you are married. I do not want to burden with her." Lord Chandiler shook his head.

"Father, Jane is my little sister. I do not want to have her to leave me anymore. I do not like it and I will not keep doing it." I shook my head.

"Jane has a very good sister. Elizabeth, your mother is right about you." Lord Chandiler smiled.

My father left and I went back to my room. Jane was sitting up on my bed. I stared at her. She was looking over at the clothing and ran over to it. She held it up and looked over at me.

"Elizabeth, is the dress done yet?" Jane smiled.

"Yes it is. You can wear the dress today." I nodded.

"Could you help get it on? I am not able to. Please sister!" Jane stared into my eyes.

I nodded and went over to her. I told Jane to turn around and to take off her other dress. She quickly got out and I helped her into the other dress. Once Jane was in the dress, she quickly went over to the mirror and looked at her self.

I smiled as Jane spun around. Jane asked me to tell her what she looked like.

"Jane, you are prettier than all of the queens. You look like mother." I smiled.

After I got done speaking, someone came into my room. Jane and I looked over to see who it was and it was Edward. He came closer to Jane.

"Edward, do I look pretty?" Jane turned back to the mirror.

"You have a caring sister." Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"Jane, could you go and talk to father now? I know that he would love to see his daughter in a new dress!" I smiled.

Jane left the room and I stared at Edward. He came over to me.

"Elizabeth, what has happened?" Edward started to get worried.

"My father has to take care of some things in Italy. He will not be able to Jane with him, so he was going to leave Jane with family. If you would be so kind to let Jane stay with us when we are married, I will be ever so grateful to you." I stared at Edward.

"Jane will be able to stay with us. She can stay as long as she needs. Jane is a very interesting girl." Edward nodded and smiled.

"Jane reminds me of our mother. Of the stories that I have told by my father when she was a child, Jane acts just like her." I smiled back.

"Elizabeth, you are your mother. The way you look and act, you are your mother. I know that you want Jane to have everything that she wants, but I want you to be happy. Jane will be grown one day and she will be able to get any noble she wants. The Chandiler name is a very powerful name. Any noble would be lucky to have a chance with one of the daughters of Lord Chandiler." Edward sat down on my bed.

I nodded. Edward grabbed my hand led me out of the room. I watched him as he led me through the halls and out to the throne room. When Edward stopped walking, I stood beside him. I saw the king and queen looking at us. I looked over at Edward and he stared the king and queen.

"Everyone shall leave." King Henry told everyone to leave.

Everyone left and the only ones in the room was the king and I. The king moved away from his throne and came down from the stairs. I stared at him. The king stopped a few feet away from me.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am glad to see you again." King Henry smiled at me.

I stared at the king. I have no reason to say a word to him. The king moved closer to me. I watched every move.

"Why do you not say a word to me?" King Henry placed his hand on my face.

I only stared at him. I have nothing to say to him. I could not say anything to him. The only thing that I had right now was a feeling. I could only feel guilt.

"Lady Elizabeth, you do not have to be silent. You may speak as you wish. Why do you stay silent now?" King Henry stared at me.

"Your majesty, I have nothing to say to you." I quickly responded.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The king told everyone that they could come back in. I stood there looking at the king as he walked back to his seat. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Lord Edward, I want to speak with you alone when I call for you." King Henry looked over at Edward.

Edward nodded. The king said that we could leave the room. We quickly got out and went to the garden. When we stopped, I went over to the pond and looked at the water.

"Elizabeth, what is troubling you?" Edward came over to me.

"I can't help feel guilty. I have committed a sin." I turned around to look at Edward.

"What sin have you committed?" Edward had a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"I still love his majesty. I do not mean to hurt you by this." I quickly looked down, for I felt ashamed to look at Edward.

"My dear Elizabeth, I do not blame you for the way you feel. I have been gone so long and I have not been able to keep your affection. Another has stolen it away from me, but I will fight for it back." Edward lifted my head up to face him.

"Edward, I want to thank you." I smiled.

"I will do anything for you. I will never let you get hurt." Edward grabbed my hand.

"Edward, I do not understand one thing." I took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Edward stared at me.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I quickly looked down again.

"In ten days, we will marry. I have everything ready." Edward lifted my head again.

I was surprised to hear what he said. As well, I was happy about it, but something kept making feel sad about it. I don't know why I kept feeling this way, but I had a different desire. I began to think about what it could be possibly.

_Edward has always been there for me. I have loved him so much, but why can't I feel happy to finally be with him? My father is happy that I am marrying Edward and little Jane loves him to. Why don't I feel the same about him? Does my feeling for the king grow each day? Do I desire the king more, than the one I have known since childhood? Why does my heart ache when I am not with the king? How can I love Edward for so long and not want to be with him? Do I need the king to be with me for me to stop aching? How can Edward love me still, when I tell him I want the king? I do not understand why I am aching for someone I cannot have._

I stopped thinking when I realized Edward was calling my name. I focused back on him. I knew he was waiting for me to say something, but I wasn't able to say a word to him. Edward deserves to know what I think about being married.

"Elizabeth, shall I wait longer to marry you?" Edward started to look worried.

"My lord, I do not know. I cannot say what I want right now." I shook my head.

"Elizabeth, I know you want to be with the king right now. I do not want you to be unhappy. I will wait for you to tell me when you are ready." Edward bowed and kissed my hand.

"Edward, I do not mean to hurt you. I do not know what I should do right now. I ache for the king, but I want to be with you." I tried to hold back my tears.

"Elizabeth, you are not ready for me yet. I will wait until you are. When you tell me you are ready, then we will get married. Right now, be with his majesty. I can see in your eye, which is the person your heart desires most." Edward stood up with my hand raised up.

"I do not mean to make you wait. I am forever grateful to you. You have always been kind to me." I curtsied.

Edward told me to go and find the king. As I was walking through the garden, I saw my father. He looked over at me when I looked over at him. My father called me over.

"Father, what may I do for you?" I curtsied.

"My child, do not curtsy to me. I am your father. I have been looking for you. Where have you been?" Lord Chandiler smiled.

"I was talking to Edward by the pond." I answered back.

"I can tell you are not ready to marry him yet." Lord Chandiler took off his hat and wiped his head.

"Father, I do not mean to disappoint you, but I desire another right now. I do love Edward, but I do not want to be unfair to him." I was ashamed because I couldn't marry Edward.

"I am not disappointed in you. I am more proud of you. You choose to follow your heart. I will not force you to marry Edward, if you are not ready. I want my daughter to be happy. I already knew that you desire the king." Lord Chandiler placed his hat on.

"Father, you are so kind. I am honored to be your daughter. I do wish you would allow little Jane to stay with me." I smiled at my father.

"Little Jane will not stay with you. Elizabeth, you are going to be too busy with other responsibilities. I am going to talk to Edward about Jane staying with him. I believe it would be a very good arrangement for her. She is very good with Lord Edward and he treats Jane as a sister." Lord Chandiler shook his head.

"Thank you Father. If you will allow me, I must go find the king." I curtsied to my father and stood back up.

"You have an audience with the king. I have requested the meeting to be private, so you shall go to the king's chambers immediately." Lord Chandiler bowed and started to walk away.

I started to walk toward the palace. As soon as I got inside, I went straight to the king's chambers. The guards saw me and allowed me to enter. When I entered the room, I saw the king was holding a meeting. I curtsied very low. The king told everyone to leave the room. I still remained curtsied. I saw all of the feet moving beside me as they were leaving the room. When I heard the door shut, I saw pair of shoes stand in front of me. The person that was standing told me to rise up. As I rose up, I met eyes with the king. The king matched my stare.

"Lady Elizabeth…" King Henry stood in front of me, staring into my eyes. As if he was searching for something.

I nodded. I could not think of anything else to him. I was at a loss of words. The king grabbed my hand and led me to his table. He told me to sit and I did. The king sat in his spot and stared at me again.

"Lady Elizabeth, why has Lord Chandiler requested a meeting for you and I?" King Henry drank from his cup.

"Your majesty, I am not able to marry Lord Edward." I placed my hands on my lap.

"What reason do you have not marrying him?" King Henry placed down his cup and to narrow his gaze at me.

"I do love the lord, but I am saddened by thinking about marrying him. I do not think of him the same way anymore." I spoke softly.

"What is the reason for telling me this? I have agreed to let you go. What more can I do?" King Henry got up from his seat and went over to a window.

"Your majesty, I was dishonest with you." I got up from the table, went over to King Henry and bowed behind him.

"Why were you dishonest with me? Do you think of me as a fool?" King Henry started to sound angry.

"I do not think of you as a fool. You are the most intellectual man in all the realms." I quickly started to speak. I didn't know if I was going to die or something else.

"What were you dishonest to me about?" King Henry started to yell.

"Your majesty, I still love you. My feelings for you are more then I feel for Lord Edward." I started to hold my breath.

"Rise up!" King Henry commanded.

I quickly rose up. The king was looking through the window. I started to prepare for myself for what was next.

"Your majesty, I tried to get rid of the feelings of you. I did not wish to distract you from her highness and the son to be." I quickly started to speak again.

"Why do you deny me the way you feel? Why do you wish to hurt me? What is the reason for you to not let me have you? What sin have I committed against you for you to do this?" King Henry placed his hands on the stone of the window.

"Your majesty, I do not mean to hurt you. Her highness and your son to be care for you very much. I do not wish to be something in your way for you to reach happiness and greatness." I placed my hands on the front of my dress.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are the one I desire. My heart aches for you when I do not touch you. I wish to make love with you again. I can only reach happiness and greatness with you by my side. I want you to be the one who gives me a son." King Henry turned his head slightly toward me, so he could just see me.

"Your majesty…" I started to lose my balance.

The king quickly called my name. I tried to reach toward the table to balance me, but I was already falling. I knew I landed in arms because I looked up and saw the king looking at me. I looked at him for a moment, before he had me standing on my feet again.

"Lady Elizabeth, are you ill?" King Henry moved away from me.

"I am well your majesty. I do not know how to respond what you said." I looked at the king and then I looked down.

"I have told you the truth. If you wish for the kingdom to know about you, I will call for it. I will make you my queen. If you wish to be only at night, I will call for you only then. Elizabeth, I beg for you to let me take you. I swear under the power of God not to bed another woman. You will be the only one I desire. You will not be able to have another man touch you." King Henry lifted my chin up and had me look at him.

"Your majesty… I allow you to take me. If you wish for the kingdom to know about our marriage, I would be very pleased with that. If you wish to make me queen, I will allow you to make that choice. If you choose to look at another woman, I cannot stop you. You are the King of England. I do not wish for another man to touch me. I only desire the touch of his majesty." I nodded in consent.

The king pulled me toward him. He hugged me so tightly. The king moved back and kissed me. I moved away and smiled. The king nodded and led me back to the table and had me sit down. Then he moved to his seat.

"My dear, I ask of a favor." I placed my hands on my lap and looked down.

"Do not look down and ask me." King Henry commanded.

"I ask you to show the kingdom of our marriage and me." I looked up at the king and asked softly.

"My love, I will show all of the people of our marriage. I will not hide you and I will make you my queen." King Henry nodded.

"Please do not make me queen." I shook my head and started to plead.

"Why do you not wish to be the Queen of England?" King Henry was surprised at my answer.

"Her highness is the Queen of England. I do not wish to rid of her as it. I just ask to be your wife. I do not need anything else." I started to explain.

"Elizabeth, you will be the Queen of England. Jane will be a princess of England." King Henry got up and came in front of me.

"Please do not do that to her. Her highness is respected and is with child." I stared at the king.

"Elizabeth, you are the one to be queen. Jane will be able to understand this. The one I desire, I want to be queen. Do you not understand my love for you is great?" King Henry grabbed my hands.

"What will happen to her highness's child? Will he still become king? I do not want her child to be a bastard." I moved away from King Henry.

"Her son will become king, only if I cannot get the son I want." King Henry pulled me to him.

"My love, do you have another child coming?" I was caught off guard with the king's response.

"My dear Elizabeth, I want my son come from you. I want the next King of England come from you. I desire you to be the one who will bear my child." King Henry grabbed my hands again and led me to his bed.

"My dear, I am honored for you to pick me to bear the king you want."I followed the king to his bed.


End file.
